Dulce Embarazo Adolescente
by paranoia19
Summary: UA. Lucy Heartfilia, a sus 17 años está embarazada de su novio Natsu Dragneel. Juntos encaminarán una historia sobre cómo llegar a ser padres y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.
1. Introducción

Estoy cagada.

Aunque pensándolo bien no solo soy yo la que está cagada, si él no hubiera metido su "cucharón" en mi "olla" no hubiera pasado esto, pero como ambos queríamos, ansiábamos, y –sobretodo– nos deseábamos tanto, pasó eso. Así que puedo llegar a la conclusión de que él también está cagado, pero no más que yo.

Sigo mirando como una tremenda tonta las 3 muestras de esos famosos _test_ de embarazos que están sostenidas por mi mano.

Y para mi mala suerte, los 3 están positivos.

Pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo rayos le diré a él que va a ser papá? ¿Cómo reaccionará? Obvio que se va a impresionar, pero ¿a pesar de eso me seguirá queriendo? Porque para ser muy sincera, ando demasiado colada por el chico, hasta creo que lo que siento por él es algo así como _el amor_ – no sé ustedes, pero yo nunca he sabido lo que es estar enamorada –, pero sé que ya no es una ilusión de cuento de hadas o de una chica alucinada, si no, de una chica enamorada que dice: "te quiero, pero con más intensidad que antes" ¿cómo se le dice? Ah, se le dice: Te amo, ¿no?

Bueno verán que soy una chica muy realista, pero creo que me estoy desviando mucho del tema.

Lo que no me aterra tanto es eso, lo que me aterra más son mis padres; ellos piensan de que soy una niña ejemplar, que es pura, que se sabe comportar con su novio y sobre todo, que todavía es virgen.

Sé que soy un ejemplo para muchos adolescentes que andan en vicios o perdidos: No salgo mucho a fiestas, no tomo, no fumo, soy educada. Lo único malo es que tengo un novio muy activo y yo también, por lo tanto, ya no soy virgen.

El problema es también cómo decírselos a ellos, claro, pensando la manera en cómo van a reaccionar, que es muy probable que me griten y que quieran asesinar al chico que me hizo el hijo.

"_Mamá, papá, voy a tener un bebé."_

"_Mamá, papá, Natsu y yo somos muy activos, pero no lo hicimos con protección y ahora estoy embarazada."_

"_Mamá, papá, Natsu me la metió sin condón y ahora van a tener un nieto."_

Vale, vale, ninguna de las dos es una buena explicación, las tres van directo al grano y así no es. Mejor sería hablarles poco a poco hasta llegar al punto.

Oh qué mal Lucy, ¿por qué no usaron condón? Lo peor es que ambos tenemos 17 años y ni siquiera somos lo suficientemente maduros como para educar y mantener a un bebé.

Mi nombre es Lucy, tengo 17 años, estoy embarazada….

Y estoy cagada.


	2. Problema embarazoso

"_Natsu, cariño, ¿te acuerdas esa vez que nosotros…"_

"_Natsu, vamos a tener un bebé, sé que está mal, pero..."_

"_Natsu, estoy embarazada por tu culpa y ni intentes dejarme, porque si lo haces te patearé las bolas"_

Me encontraba en clases de Historia, pero esta vez no estaba tomando notas de la clase, ahora estaba ocupada escribiendo y borrando las posibles palabras que le diría a Natsu sobre el embarazo, eché un vistazo hacia atrás donde estaba él, me sonrió, se había sentado en la última fila con Gray, ya que había llegado tarde el muy tonto. A mi lado se encontraba mi mejor amiga Levy, creo que se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba.

- Hey, Lu-chan – Dijo Levy despacio para que el profesor no nos escuchara – ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces algo preocupada.

Estaba en lo cierto, Levy es la alumna número uno del salón y no es tonta.

- ¿Eh? N-No es nada Levy-chan – Dije fingiendo estar bien y volteando de reojo a ver a Natsu – Sólo que ayer no dormí bien.

- ¿Estás segura? Creo que esta es la quinta vez que volteas a ver a Natsu con esa cara de preocupada, ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos? Si quieres puedes contarme, somos amigas después de todo – Me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Joder Levy, a las finales te voy a contar todo, como siempre.

Aunque viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, mejor sería contarle primero a Levy así me ayudaría a buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Natsu.

De la nada sentí una gran necesidad de tomar un frapuccino, y se me ocurrió una gran idea. Miré a Levy con ojos de súplica – Levy-chan, cuando salgamos de la escuela, ¿podríamos ir a Starbucks? Por favor, prometo contarte todo lo que pasó ¿si?

Levy se quedó pensando, a ella no le agradaba mucho la idea de salir después de la escuela, como toda chica responsable de sus estudios, pero como soy su mejor amiga, haría una excepción ¿no?

- Está bien Lu-chan – Suspiró mirándome – Pero me tienes que contar todo.

….

….

- Levy-chan – Le dije nerviosa sosteniendo mi frapuccino – Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a tu novio Gajeel.

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué es tan difícil decir la verdad a alguien por más confiable que sea? Pues es horrible encontrar la respuesta, me daba tanta vergüenza decirle a Levy que estoy embarazada y que ahora formo parte del ¿85%? ¿75%? Bueno, lo que sea por ciento de la población de chicas adolescentes embarazadas. Y sé que está mal, pero tengo miedo a que me juzgue o a que se sienta decepcionada de mí, yo al no ser ya una chica de ejemplo.

- Lu-chan, no te preocupes, yo te escucharé, no importa el problema que sea.

Sentí que me daba la mano que estaba sobre la mesita y la estrechaba suavemente, como muestra de apoyo y de amistad.

Fue en ese momento en el que se me salió una pequeña lágrima.

No es que sea una persona sentimental, llorar para mí significa debilidad y no quiero que nadie me vea cuando lo hago.

- Levy-chan, es muy difícil decir esto, pero… – Suspiré pesadamente mientras me limpiaba la maldita lágrima con la otra mano – Fui una idiota, una completa estúpida – Tomé aire – Ya no soy virgen, estoy embarazada, Natsu y yo fuimos unos idiotas y, y, y… – La miré roja de vergüenza, intentando no llorar – Por favor, no quiero que pienses mal de mí, ni que me veas mal, ni que mucho menos ya no seamos amigas.

Levy escupió un poco de su frapuccino y me miró sorprendida, con una expresión de: "¿En qué mierda estás pensando?" o algo así.

- ¡Pero qué tonta eres Lu-chan! – Me dijo con reproche, ya me imaginaba que me iba a decir esto, y que tal vez me vea mal - ¿Cómo vas a pensar de que yo te voy a abandonar? – Me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – Idiota, sea cual sea el problema, yo te voy a ayudar y no dejaré de ser tu amiga, los amigos están para eso, para apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Esto no fue lo que me esperaba, pero no me importa, ahora comprendo más el verdadero valor de una amistad.

- Vale, vale, ahora lo tengo más en claro Levy-chan – Le sonreí y luego me sobé mi cabeza – Pero tus golpes sí que duelen como la chingada.

Levy rió – Tonta, eso fue por pensar en tonterías – Dio un sorbo a su frapuccino – También fue por no contarme que ya no eras virgen y además por no usar condón.

Reí un poco, ambas habíamos hecho la promesa de contarnos si es que algún día tendríamos una experiencia sexual con alguien.

- Es cierto, ya no soy virgen – Dije mirándola.

- ¿Duele?

- Sólo un poco, pero después… - Dije poniéndome roja como un tomate.

Levy rió – Te ves ridícula contándome esto jajaja, mejor eso me cuentas en un lugar más privado – Tomó un poco de su frapuccino – ¿Desde cuándo lo han hecho?

- Desde hace dos semanas.

- Oh ya veo – Dijo Levy – ¿Y ya se lo dijiste a Natsu?

- No, ese es el problema, no sé cómo decírselo ni a él, ni a mis padres.

- Bueno, ahora lo más importante es primero decirle a él, él es el futuro papi después de todo.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando de cómo podría decirle a Natsu y llegamos a la conclusión de que debía de ser yo misma y mantener la calma para que él pueda tomarlo con calma. Y de que debería de afrontar las consecuencias de follar sin condón.

- Hey Lu-chan – Me dijo Levy caminando junto a mí dirigiéndonos a nuestras casas – ¿Qué se siente que te la metan?

- ¿¡E-Eh!? ¡Pero estás loca! – Le grité roja de vergüenza mientras Levy ya se orinaba de la risa - ¡Acordamos en contarnos eso en un lugar más privado!

- Jaja lo sé – Me dijo Levy sonriendo, la muy sonsa quería reírse haciéndome una broma – Yo también te contaré cuando deje de ser virgen, la única diferencia es que yo usaré condón – Dijo orgullosamente.

Reí con su broma – Vale, vale, pero espero que no te aplaste Gajeel, como comprenderás, eres muy chiquita.

- ¡LU-CHAN! – Me gritó Levy.

-Da igual admítelo muajaja – Me reí.

"_Siempre me apoyarás, en las buenas y en las malas ¿no Levy-chan?"_

"_¡Claro! Para eso están los amigos"_

Yo no sé ustedes, pero tengo a la mejor amiga del mundo.

…

…

Al día siguiente teníamos clases de Matemática, pero de igual manera, con todo esto no me podía concentrar, ¿pueden ponerse en mi lugar? Estar embarazada, y saber que dentro de unas horas más le contarás a tu novio el estado en que te encuentras. Lo sé es algo complicado, pero tengo que ser fuerte y afrontar este _gran_ problema.

Y lo peor de todo es que Natsu hoy había llegado temprano y se había sentado al lado mío, por lo tanto Levy estaba un poco lejos de mí, al lado de su noviecito Gajeel.

Volteé a ver a Levy y le mostré una mirada preocupada, volví a mirar a la pizarra haber si podía concentrarme en el ejercicio que el profesor estaba resolviendo.

- Hey Luce – Me dio un escalofrío, era Natsu que me estaba hablando, lo menos que quería hacer ahora era hablarle, estaba demasiado tensa - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Eh? ¡No mi cielo! – Le dije sonriendo – Lo que pasa es que no entiendo el ejercicio.

Natsu miró a la pizarra y luego me miró raro – Luce, esto hemos hecho la clase pasada, ahora estamos pasando de la teoría a la práctica.

Miré a la pizarra, _propiedades de los logaritmos_. Mierda, con todo esto no me acordaba de nada.

- A la fuck – Dije preocupada.

- Luce, cariño, ¿estás segura que estás bien? - Dijo Natsu mirándome preocupado – Me estás preocupando, tú eres la mejor en matemática.

- Sí estoy bien, ¿estás seguro que soy la mejor en matemáticas?

- No, también en muchas cosas – Me dijo haciéndome recordar lo que hicimos hace dos semanas, provocando que ambos nos sonrojemos y nos diéramos una sonrisa.

- Señorita Heartfilia, la veo muy distraída en la clase, ¿podría pasar a la pizarra y resolver este ejercicio?

Mierda. Estoy más cagada.

- Profesor Gildarts, ¿podría resolverlo yo? Yo hice que Lucy se distraiga, es mi culpa – Dijo Natsu levantado su mano.

- ¿Es cierto Señorita Lucy?

Miré a Natsu que me miró con cara de "Te estoy salvando el pellejo, no la cagues".

- Sí profesor, es cierto.

Natsu resolvió el ejercicio y por suerte lo hizo bien.

- Estuvo fácil, y sabes que cuando algo para mí es fácil, para ti tiene que ser súper fácil, creo que te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir, por eso no estás concentrada en la clase – Me dijo algo fastidiado.

- No me pasa nada cielo – Le dije dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla – Te quiero gracias por salvarme.

Natsu me sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápido – De todas maneras, quiero hablar contigo más tarde cuando estemos solos, andas muy distraída últimamente.

Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

..

..

Estábamos caminando hacia nuestras casas, para mi suerte, Natsu vivía no tan lejos de mi casa y así nos podíamos ver a diario e ir a la escuela por el mismo camino. ¿Saben? Ir en compañía de tu novio todos los días es demasiado bonito, yo pienso que somos afortunados de tenernos muy cerca.

Pero ahora la situación no era como siempre, digamos que no era tan cómoda.

Siempre que caminábamos él me hacía bromas, o conversábamos o simplemente nos veníamos juntos agarrados de la mano.

Pero ahora ni siquiera estábamos agarrados de la mano. El ambiente se notaba algo tenso.

Nos dirigimos al parque que quedaba cerca de mi casa, nos sentamos en la banquita donde él se me declaró hace 1 año y medio.

"_Lucy, esto, quiero decirte que...- Natsu estaba rojo como un tomate_–_ Bueno eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes y.."_

"_Natsu, ¿Qué sucede? Todos saben que somos mejores amigos"_

"_Lo sé, lo que pasa es que no quiero ser ya tu mejor amigo"_

"_¡Es por esa puta de Lissana! ¿Pero qué te pasa? Ella no es amiga, ella sólo quiere tener sexo contigo."_

"_¡Pero yo no estoy hablando de eso! – Me miró raro – ¿En serio ella quiere tener sexo conmigo?"_

"_¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – Le grité – ¡Me pones furiosa! Mejor me voy, ya que no quieres ser mi amigo"_

"_¡Espera Luce! – Me abrazó y tomó mi cara con ambas manos para asegurarse que no me iría – Escúchame bien Lucy de la chingada, eres la mejor amiga que tengo y ya no quiero ser tu amigo ni tu mejor amigo, quiero ser tu novio, te quiero pero ya no como antes, te quiero más, ya no como amigos, si no como novios ¿entiendes? Y cómprate una falda más grande porque el uniforme de la escuela hace que tu cuerpo se vea y que el estúpido de Sting te mire a cada rato."_

"_¿Sting me mira? – Le dije mirándolo raro"_

"_No me importa, eres mía y de nadie más – Y me besó por primera vez"_

"_Yo también te quiero idiota"_

Sonreí ese era un lindo recuerdo, y sobre todo, recordar todas nuestras experiencias vividas durante todo este tiempo era de lo mejor, recordar, hacía que lo quiera más, a pesar de que él era un idiota.

- Natsu – Dije temblando – ¿Tú me quieres mucho?

- Luce, ¿estás empezando a dudar? – Me miró fastidiado – Sabes que te quiero mucho y que eres la única y que no te voy a dejar, odio que dudes de mis sentimientos.

- ¡No! Yo no dudo de ti – Le dije negando lo anterior – Siempre confío en ti.

- Entonces ¿qué problema hay? – Me dijo mirándome preocupado – Sinceramente te estoy notando rara y… ¿cómo se dice? ¿Más torpe? Bueno lo que sea, no me gusta verte así, dime de una vez que te pasa Luce.

- No es fácil decirlo Natsu – Le dije – Es algo complicado.

- Si no me lo dices, lo harás más complicado – Me dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

- Pero…

- ¡Dímelo de una maldita vez Luce!

- ¡Estoy embarazada idiota! – Le dije subiendo mi voz – Vamos a ser papás ¿entendiste?

- ¿Qué?

...

...

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas, este es un nuevo fic, que como ustedes ya sabrán, trata sobre el embarazo y sus consecuencias, sé que es un tema delicado, pero ahora quiero hacerlo más comedia je, me inspiró la película de Juno, espero que les guste :)

P.D: No es que salir embarazada a temprana edad esté bien, está mal y ya son grandes como para saberlo, usen protección, si no acabarán cagados como Lucy y Natsu.

P.D2:No he actualizado todavía mis dos historias anteriores, tengo tabajos y falta de inspiración :( Pero prometo que actualizaré!

PD3: Los quierooooo genteee, gracias por los reviews 3

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

Reviews ¿si?


	3. Serás papá y ustedes abuelos

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

.

..

- ¡Estoy embarazada idiota! – Le dije subiendo mi voz – Vamos a ser papás ¿entendiste?

- ¿Qué?

Su cara palideció, su corazón y respiración se aceleraron, me miró de una manera rara: una exacta combinación de asustado, aterrado, confundido y con un: no sé qué decir.

- Tienes que estar bromeando – Me dijo asustado – ¿Cómo sabes de que-

- Hace una semana y media que no me viene – Dije algo avergonzada y poniéndome roja – Tengo mareos y cansancio por las mañanas…y como sospeché porque recordé que no lo hicimos con protección, me compré tres de esos test de embarazo y pues…los tres salieron positivos – Esto último lo dije casi en un susurro.

Si antes dije que su cara estaba pálida, pues ahora parecía un muerto. Se notaba que estaba más nervioso que yo.

- Ehh… ¿Natsu?

Juntó su mano con la mía, no sé si estaba helada porque la mía estaba congelada por los nervios. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, miedo a que me deje, a que ya no me vea igual, a que después de esto, lo nuestro ya no sea lo mismo y terminemos mal, a que todo se vaya a la _mierda_.

- Lucy – Me miró con seriedad – Si es que en verdad estás embarazada, ¿has pensado en qué hacer? con el, esto… ya sabes, con el bebé – Lo último lo dijo algo incómodo, lo entiendo, yo también me siento incómoda decir eso, o sea ¿a qué joven no le parecería raro saber que vas a ser papá?

Me quedé callada, la verdad no había pensado en nada sobre qué hacer con el bebé, no pensé en si podría mantenerlo, o a ponerlo en adopción, o si abortarlo. ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Abortar no debería de ser una opción…es matar a un ser indefenso que tiene vida ¿no? No podría hacerlo, yo no. Bueno ya, calma Lucy, ahora ¿mandarlo a adopción? ¿y si lo adopta una pareja que no lo cuidaría bien? ¿y si sufre en su futuro? No, no quiero, mi instinto maternal dice que no es lo correcto.

- Creo – Le dije estrechando un poco su mano y esforzándome por no llorar – Creo que voy a mantenerlo Natsu, no quiero mandarlo en adopción, ni mucho menos abortarlo.

- ¿Abortarlo? ¿Adopción? ¡Estás loca Luce! – Me abrazó, oculté mi cara en su pecho, mis lágrimas me habían ganado y no quería que me vea llorar – Sé muy bien que esto está mal y que somos muy jóvenes para tener a un bebé, pero – Me dejó de abrazar para tomar mi cara con ambas manos y mirarme – No podemos regresar al pasado, ni cambiar las cosas, lo hecho, hecho está, sería una pérdida de tiempo estar lamentándonos por algo que ya hemos hecho y no poder cambiarlo. Tenemos que afrontar al enredo a lo que nos hemos metido, además es nuestro bebé Luce, no podríamos hacerle daño.

Lo miré fijamente y bajé mi rostro para limpiarme las lágrimas, Dios, esto de llorar es totalmente fastidioso.

- Natsu, cariño – Le dije con voz temblorosa lo que quería decirle – ¿No... no me vas a dejar ni nada, verdad? Tú dijiste que me quieres, ¿no? Porque sabes, Natsu, estoy segura de que será listo y monísimo, te va a querer un montón, jugará en la play contigo y tendrá tu sonrisa de estúpido, o si es niña será linda, leerá cuentos conmigo, tendrá tu color de cabello y será tu engreída. Y... Y yo ya no seré tan guapa, pero no importa, ¿verdad? Porque seré agradable y amable y, bueno, te prometo controlarme con lo de decirte idiota o decir alguna que otra palabrota, en serio, en serio Natsu, y, y yo...

Me eché a llorar como una estúpida, sé que a veces soy sentimental, pero la idea de que Natsu me abandone o me deje sola algún día con el bebé, me carcomía por dentro.

- Hey – Me abrazó otra vez, pero un poco más fuerte y besó mi cabeza – ¿Eres tarada o qué? Luce, te quiero y no voy a ser un idiota de dejarte, mucho menos cuando estamos en problemas, seré un idiota, pero no un cobarde, lo resolveremos juntos ¿sí? – Me miró y, sin dejar de abrazarme, tomó mi mejilla con una mano e hizo que yo viera a sus ojos verdes oscuros.

- Yo también tengo miedo de muchas cosas – Me dijo – Pero tengo fe de que vamos a salir adelante juntos.

Y me besó, fue un beso tierno, lleno de cariño.

- No me dejes Natsu, ni aunque luego de un par de meses luzca como un elefante.

- No lo haré preciosa, nunca – Me dijo abrazándome fuertemente – Y deja de llorar o le diré a Levy que usas calzones de niña, esos que tienen dibujitos.

- ¡Idiota! – Me deshice de su abrazo riéndome y poniéndome roja – Es que…son más cómodos.

Natsu rió, era un idiota, pero me encantaba tenerlo siempre a mi lado.

.-.

.

Tres días después…

La alarma de mi reloj sonó indicando que eran las 7:00 am. Y por lo tanto tenía que ir a la escuela, tenía una pereza de la chingada. Tal vez unos 5 minutos no le haría daño a nadie…

- ¡Lucy! ¡Ya son las 7:15! ¡Baja a desayunar! – Escuché la voz irritante de mi mamá que no me dejaba dormir.

Espera, ¿dijo 7:15? ¡Mierda!

Rápidamente me dirigí al baño, me lavé, tomé una ducha, torpemente me puse el uniforme y bajé a desayunar. Todo eso en 5 minutos, ¿soy genial no?

- Buenos días mamá – Le dije sentándome para tomar el desayuno, miré a la silla de mi lado que ya estaba vacía – ¿Papá ya se fue a trabajar? ¿Tan temprano?

- Sí ya se fue – Me dijo mi mamá tomando su café mientras Virgo, nuestra empleada, me servía un vaso de jugo de naranja. – Se ha ido igual que todos los días Lucy, lo que pasa es que te has levantado tarde, ¿te encuentras bien cariño?

_No, estoy cansada, tengo mareos, no quiero ir a la escuela, quiero dormir… ¡oh cierto! y estoy embarazada mamá, vas a ser abuela ¿no te parece increíble?_

- Sí mamá, todo está bien, sólo que tuve que hacer un informe para la escuela y me quedé hasta tarde.

- Oh ya veo, eres una chica muy responsable, así me gusta cariño.

¿Responsable? No lo creo mamá.

Estaba tomando mi delicioso jugo de naranja, comí tres rebanadas de pan con mermelada y mantequilla, junto con jamón y huevo frito. Lo sé, la combinación no es buena, pero tenía hambre.

- Hija ¿te encuentras bien? – Me dijo mi mamá – Estás comiendo mucho.

- No es nada mamá – Le dije levantándome de mi sitio para agarrar mis cosas e irme a la escuela, pero algo me impidió, me dio un terrible mareo y me dirigí rápidamente al baño.

En sí, vomité todo el desayuno.

- ¡Lucy! – Escuché a mi mamá gritar detrás de la puerta – ¿Estás bien?

_No mamá, acabo de vomitar y eso está bien, pff es obvio que no estoy bien._

Me miré al espejo, estaba toda pálida. Y conociendo a mi mamá, no me dejaría ir a la escuela estando "enferma". Me lavé la cara para intentar verme bien, pero me seguía viendo igual. Mierda.

Abrí la puerta del baño y me encontré con mi mamá preocupada.

- ¿Lucy? ¡Cariño, estás toda pálida y ojerosa! – Me tocó la frente para ver si no tenía fiebre – Voy a llevarte al hospital ahora mismo.

¿Al hospital? No mames, van a descubrir que estoy embarazada.

- ¿Eh? N-No mamá, ¡Ya me siento bien!, debo de irme a la escuela porque si no llegaré tarde y-

- No Lucy, con esa cara que tienes te puedes desmayar y no quiero que mi hija se muera siendo tan joven y teniendo un futuro por delante, además quiero tener nietos.

Tengo que admitirlo, a veces mi mamá suele ser muy exagerada. ¿Y eso de los nietos? Madre mía, esto me está cayendo cada vez peor.

A las finales no pude convencer más a mi mamá, su terquedad ganó. Nos fuimos al hospital y no me fui a la escuela, le envié un mensaje a Natsu diciéndole que la he cagado. Creo que soy mala novia, lo que he hecho es ponerlo más nervioso.

- Y bien – Dijo el doctor que parecía un gordo friki – Su hija no padece ningún mal, sólo está embarazada.

Sólo está embarazada.

Está embarazada.

Embarazada.

Mierda.

Mi mamá se encontraba procesando la información y me miró con una cara de desaprobación.

.-.

..

Me encontraba en la parte trasera de mi casa esperando a Natsu, luego de un largo rato de griterío, reprimendas y de orientación sexual por parte de mi madre, me dejó en casa sola ya que tenía que ir a trabajar, oh cierto y me dijo que en la noche cuando venga ella junto a mi padre, le contaría y hablaríamos un buen rato más.

Pero yo tenía otro plan, haría que yo y Natsu les contemos juntos y les diremos sobre cómo vamos a enfrentar esto juntos.

Después de todo, él es el papi de mi hijito ¿no?

Así que aquí estaba esperándolo hace unos diez minutos, le dije que mi mamá ya se había enterado sobre el embarazo, pero le dije que lo dejaría todo claro cuando hable con él y conmigo.

- Hey Luce – Me abrazó la espalda sorprendiéndome – Disculpa por la demora, te traje esto, mira – Me enseñó una caja de chocolates, los que me encantan.

- ¡Oh qué lindo eres! – Le dije dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Pero cuando me separé de él, bajé la cabeza, me sentía mal, ya que a pesar de que él hacía lo posible para verse bien y darme ánimos, se notaba que estaba nerviosísimo porque se iba a enfrentar a mis padres.

- Perdona por romper la promesa, se supone que les contaríamos a nuestros padres la otra semana, lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

- Tranquila Luce – Alcé mi cabeza para verlo, estaba sorprendida de que reaccione así – Después de todo, no es tu culpa estar embarazada y que tu cuerpo reaccione de esa manera. De todas maneras, yo también tengo la culpa de que tú estés embarazada ¿no?

- No es solamente tu culpa, fue la de los dos, porque ya sabes… hace dos semanas y media, lo que hicimos esa tarde…– Dije poniéndome roja.

Natsu me besó en los labios, seguro fue para parar el momento casi-incómodo que íbamos a tener gracias a lo que dije.

De la nada ya estábamos prácticamente en el mueble de la sala besándonos, saboreándonos, hasta que de la nada suena el pinche teléfono.

Si es Levy o una de las chicas cuelgo, por arruinar este momento.

- Casa Heartfilia.

- _¿Lucy?_ – Era la voz de mamá ¿ahora qué quiere? Ya me dio el sermón casi toda la mañana – _Tu padre y yo llegaremos temprano, a eso de las 7 de la noche, no le he dicho nada todavía, Virgo se ha tenido que ir por unos motivos personales, llegará mañana, prepara algo de café cariño, cuídate._

Me colgó.

¿Virgo no estaba? Eso significa una cosa.

Natsu y yo estamos completamente solos en la casa.

Solos en la casa.

Completamente _solos_.

Mi mente estaba procesando lo que podríamos hacer durante ¿Cuántas horas? Miré mi reloj, eran las 4:35 pm. Teníamos más de dos horas para estar solos en la casa. Pero no, primero es lo primero, tenemos que planear sobre lo que le diríamos a mis padres, mejor dicho a mi padre, ya que mi madre ya se había enterado y prácticamente no necesitaría tanta explicación.

- Natsu – Dije mirándolo – ¿Qué le diremos a mis padres?

Vi como Natsu ponía su cara de nervioso otra vez, ¿será tan feo sentirse "el chico que me hizo el hijo"? Porque le dirá a mi padre algo modesto, pero viéndolo en el lado vulgar le diría: Señor Heartfilia, déjeme decirle de que su hija ya no es virgen y está embarazada, hace dos semanas y media le abrí las piernas y…

Okey, eso no creo que le diga.

- Virgo se sorprenderá mucho, pero a ella le caes bien, así que lo tomará con calma – Le dije para que se calme un poco.

- Oh ya veo

- Mi mamá, se enojará un poco contigo, se sentirá culpable por no orientarme sexualmente, pero al final se alegrará de ser abuela cuando llegue el bebé y estará bien.

- Ajá.

- Y mi papá… esto…

- Tu papá va a matarme, eres su engreída – Respiró pesadamente – Y cuando se enteró de que estábamos de novios, me miró con cara de: ni se te ocurra tocarle a mi hija.

Hubo un poco de silencio.

- Y tú me has tocado más que eso.

- Sep

Más silencio, nos quedamos mirando y sonreímos pícaramente.

Después de jugar en la play y comer pizza, estábamos en la cocina otra vez, hirviendo el agua para echarle el café, eran las 6:45 pm, en cualquier momento llegarían mis padres.

- Oye Lucy – Me dijo Natsu – No completamos lo que estábamos haciendo en el mueble antes de que llame tu mamá – Me abrazó y me miró seductoramente.

- Oh, pues en ese caso…

Nos olvidamos que el agua estaba hirviendo y nos besamos apasionadamente, hasta que escuchamos que la puerta de la sala se abría.

Rápidamente nos separamos, arreglé mi cabello para que no se vea despeinado y mi ropa también.

- ¿Lucy? Cariño ya llegamos – Se escuchó la voz de mi madre – ¿Hay alguien allí?

- ¿Eh? Sí mamá, aquí está Natsu, acaba de llegar – Mentí – Estamos en la cocina preparando el café.

Una vez que servimos el café en la mesa y nos sentamos todos – claro que en un ambiente silencioso y no muy cómodo – mi mamá comenzó a decir:

- Bueno Lucy – Me miró seria dejando de tomar su café – ¿No tienes algo que decirnos a tu padre y a mí?

Joder mamá, siempre tienes que hacerla más difícil.

Natsu que estaba sentado al lado mío, frente a mis padres, me tomó de la mano por debajo de la mesa, como signo de que todo estará bien.

- Oh claro – Dije poniéndome un poco nerviosa – Natsu y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles a ambos.

Hubo silencio, ambos nos estremecimos.

- Vamos no pongan esas caras – Dijo mi padre – ¿No va a ser tan malo no? ¿No se ha muerto alguien? – Bromeó.

Hubo un silencio, no sabíamos cómo empezar.

Mi papá puso una cara de espanto – En serio no murió nadie ¿verdad?

- No papá, todos están bien, nadie ha muerto, es sólo…verás – Dije suspirando – Es complicado de decir.

Mi madre me miraba con una cara de: díselo ya, y la mano de Natsu estaba helada.

- ¿No estallaste el horno de nuevo verdad? – Me dijo mi padre mirándome.

- ¿¡Estallaste un horno Luce!? – Me dijo Natsu sorprendido.

- No estallé ningún horno – Dije avergonzada – Y papá eso fue cuando tenía 10 años, quería hacerte una torta para tu cumpleaños, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y bueno, ya sabes, puse todo en el horno y subí la temperatura y explotó – Relaté nostálgica.

Todos me miraron de una manera rara, hubo silencio.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Tenía 10 años!

- ¿Estallaste un horno a los 10 años? – Me dijo Natsu incrédulo.

- Sí, ya sabes, cómo soy con los detalles – Dije nuevamente avergonzada – Soy muy original.

Hubo otro silencio.

- ¿Se han drogado?

- Oh eso nunca papá, ni yo ni Natsu.

- ¿Te expulsaron?

- Tampoco papá.

- ¿¡Entonces qué es hija!? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Dijo mi padre desesperadamente.

- Bueno, lo siento papá – Dije sinceramente – Es que estoy muy nerviosa.

- Lucy – Habló mi mamá – Será mejor que lo digas ¿si cariño?

Oh Dios mío, sentía mucha presión, nervios y sobre todo miedo. Ya no puedo, creo que voy a llorar.

No lo hagas Lucy no llores. Recuerda que eres una chica fuerte.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —Dije a punto de lagrimear.

Los dos me miraron.

- ¡Qué! – Dijeron al unísono.

- Lo siento tanto... —Genial. Estaba llorando otra vez—. Realmente todo es mi culpa y... Pero Natsu dijo que estaba bien, ¿verdad? Sí. Y que realmente vamos a salir adelante los dos y que no me va a dejar, entonces yo...

Natsu me frotó el brazo torpemente, deseando poder darme uno de esos besos que me dejaban con la mirada desenfocada y las manos rígidas contra su camiseta. Pero no podía hacer eso frente de mis padres. Era enfermizo. Una regla no escrita. Lo máximo que lograba era, diablos, algo suave frotándome el brazo, como signo de que vamos estoy aquí nena, no va a pasar nada.

- Él dijo que estaría bien —Yo repetía como una niña que ha desaprobado un curso, o como una bebé a la que no le han comprado un dulce— Así que por favor no se enfaden.

- No nos vamos a enfadar hija – Me dijo mi padre mirándome tiernamente.

- Cariño, es tiempo de que le confieses a tu padre lo que has hecho – Me dijo mi madre de forma maternal.

- Sólo quiero que sepan que fue irresponsabilidad nuestra, pero, no lo vean mal, aunque sabemos que está mal – Mierda, seguía llorando – Yo los quiero mucho y Natsu los admira mucho, pero…

Le mandé una mirada de cachorro a Natsu, como signo de que yo ya no aguantaba más y quería que él les diga el punto y al parecer, Natsu me entendió totalmente.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo?

Apenas diría "Lucy tiene un parásito que tardará nueve meses en nacer..." y mi padre le cortaría la cabeza para tenerlo en una bandeja y guardarlo silenciosamente en el salón.

Así que se dejó de enredos y soltó rápidamente las tres palabras que lo seguirían hacia su próxima condena.

- Lucy está embarazada.

Apreté su mano, mi madre parpadeó sus ojos unas tres veces y mi padre casi se atora con su café.

- No sabían que eran sexualmente activos – Me dijo mi mamá – Podría haberles hablado sobre ello y ya saben, comprado protección.

- Me daba vergüenza mamá – Admití nerviosa.

Mi padre quedó mirando a Natsu de una manera de: te lo dije, no quería que toques a mi hija.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – Preguntó mi padre.

- Hace dos semanas y media, hoy me fui al médico con mamá y dijo que estaba embarazada – Proseguí – Además que hace poco que me sentía cansada y tenía mareos, aparte de que no me había venido…lo siento mamá y papá.

Mi padre frunció lentamente el ceño.

- Bueno – Dijo él – No tenemos nada que hacer, lo hecho ya está hecho – Nos miró desaprobatoriamente – Solamente han debido de tener cuidado, al parecer son un par de distraídos. De todas maneras, ¿Ya pensaron en qué hacer con el bebé?

Natsu y yo nos miramos, ya sabíamos qué íbamos a hacer.

- Vamos a mantenerlo papá – Le dije – Natsu y yo vamos a responsabilizarnos del bebé, sé que somos jóvenes, pero tenemos que afrontar las consecuencias como debe de ser.

- ¿No han pensado en esas dos opciones Lucy? – Dijo mi madre mirándome un poco asustada, refiriéndose al "aborto" y "adopción".

- Oh, por supuesto que no mamá, no podríamos hacer eso.

- Así me gusta hija – Dijo mi padre – Eres valiente al aceptar eso, hoy en día muchas señoritas eligen la opción equivocada.

Por un momento me sentí orgullosa de mí misma.

- ¿Y la escuela? ¿Te dejarán en un par de meses ir en tu estado? – Me preguntó mamá.

- Oh no se preocupen – Dijo Natsu – Estoy seguro de que mi madre se encargará de amenazar al director y le conseguirá un permiso – Dijo con confianza y sinceridad.

Mis padres y yo le sonreímos, era tan lindo hacer eso por mí.

.-.-.-.-.

...

.

Hola chicos y chicas, perdón por la demora, pero, tuve ciertos trabajos que me impidieron avanzar esto jeje, espero que les guste y muchas graciaaas, agradezco sus Reviews, los amo, los adoro muack.

En el próximo capítulo veremos de cómo va avanzando los síntomas de Lucy, de cómo se enteraran los padres de Natsu y muchas cosas más :3

Dejen review si? de ustedes depende la historia ** les prometo que les haré reir :)

Nos leemos!


	4. Mejores Amigos

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

..

.

- Lucy nee-chan ¿cómo es posible que Natsu nii-chan y usted van a tener un bebé si no están casados?

Miré a Wendy, la pequeña hermanita inocente de Natsu de 6 años, estaba jugando con su muñeca Barbie que le regalé en su cumpleaños, se veía tan mona.

Dos días después de que les dimos la noticia a mis padres, Natsu y yo acordamos en decirles a sus padres la semana siguiente. Ya habían pasado como 2 horas desde que vine a la casa de Natsu para decirles a sus padres la gran noticia. Y felizmente que, al igual que mis padres, no lo tomaron tan mal, es más, a la mami de Natsu le gustó la idea de que llegara un nuevo bebé, irónico ¿no?. Pero a su padre no le agradó mucho, puesto a que se decepcionó de su hijo al ver lo irresponsable que era.

Y bueno, me encontraba aquí en la sala con Natsu y Wendy, eran las 6:30 pm y sus padres se habían ido a hacer unas compras.

- Lucy nee-chan – Volvió a repetir Wendy – ¿Cómo es posible eso si no están casados?

La miré, y pensé en alguna posible respuesta que le podría dar a una niña de 6 años. No se me ocurría nada.

- Natsu – Miré a mi novio que se encontraba jugando play al lado mío – ¿Podrías contestar la pregunta de tu hermanita? No sé cómo explicarle.

Natsu puso pausa a su juego, miró a Wendy y me miró, volvió a mirar a Wendy y me miró otra vez, sin saber qué decir.

Y créanme, es importante responderle a Wendy todas sus preguntas porque no te dejará en paz hasta saber la verdad.

- Bueno pues, verás Wendy – Dijo Natsu – No se necesita estar casado para tener un bebé, aunque para tenerlo sería lo adecuado – Miró a Wendy y esta lo miraba muy extraña y atenta, suspiró, su hermana tenía que ser tan curiosa – Cuando un chico quiere mucho a una chica y ésta también quiere mucho a ese chico, y se duermen juntos…pues después de dormir tienen a un bebé.

Me di un palmazo en la frente, a veces Natsu tiene que ser tan idiota.

- Oh entonces, si duermo con Romeo-kun – Dijo Wendy inocentemente – ¿Tendría un bebé?

- ¿¡Quién es ese mocoso y por qué quieres dormir con él y tener un bebé!? – Dijo Natsu exaltado y furioso dirigiéndose a su hermana.

- Oye tranquilo tonto – Le dije – Analiza bien las palabras de Wendy, ella sólo entiende según su mente inocente, no según tu mente cochina y pervertida.

- ¿Natsu nii-chan tiene una mente pervertida? ¿Qué es pervertido?

- No te preocupes Wendy – Le dije – No es necesario saber.

- Da igual Wendy, ¿quién es Romeo? – Dijo Natsu seriamente.

- Es un buen amigo que hice en el preescolar, ¡es genial! – Dijo Wendy llena de alegría y alzó sus brazos hacia arriba emocionada – ¡Y lo mejor es que no me dice tonta como los demás chicos estúpidos!

- Oye ¿qué te dije acerca de tus palabras? Le diré a mamá que te quite tus peluches si escucho otra palabrota – Dijo Natsu – Y dile a Romeo que si quiere algo contigo, pues que primero se las vea conmigo.

- ¡Natsu nii-chan eres tan malo! – Dijo Wendy haciendo un puchero.

- Hey Natsu – Dije – No te pases con Wendy, es sólo una pequeña.

- Yo sólo hago mis labores de hermano mayor, es algo que ustedes nunca entenderán – Dijo yéndose a la cocina.

En momentos así quisiera ser la hermana mayor de Wendy para poder escuchar sus cosas y no ser como el idiota celoso de mi novio.

- No te preocupes Wendy – Le dije despacio para que Natsu no escuchara – Cuando tengas un novio o quieres hablarme de ese tal Romeo me lo puedes contar a mí y Natsu no se enterará, es una promesa – Le guiñé el ojo, Wendy me mostró una gran sonrisa, asintió y me abrazó.

- ¡Qué linda eres Lucy nee-chan!

Escuchamos un fuerte sonido proveniente de la cocina, y luego otro. Volteamos a ver a Natsu por si es que le había pasado algo.

- ¡MIERDA! – Dijo Natsu con jugo embarrado en su camiseta – ¿A quién estúpido se le ocurrió dejar la jarra de jugo cerca al refrigerador?

- ¡Natsu nii-chan le diré a mamá que has hablado palabrotas y que te quite la play durante una semana!

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

Wendy le enseñó la lengua como símbolo de burla, Natsu se enfureció y yo me reía sin parar.

..

.

.

..

- Escuchen todos – Dijo Natsu comiendo su hamburguesa picante – Lucy y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Lucy ya se cansó de ti? – Dijo Gray comiendo una gran cucharada de helado de menta.

- ¡Gray-sama! No bromees así – Dijo Juvia, su querida noviecita jalando un poco de su camisa.

- ¿¡Quieres otra pelea cerebro congelado!? – Dijo Natsu enfadado.

- ¿¡Qué dijiste rosadito!? – Dijo Gray dirigiéndose a Natsu para comenzar una pelea.

- Basta chicos no peleen – Intervino Levy.

- ¡Yo también quiero pelear! – Se unió Gajeel.

Levy se dio un palmazo en la frente, su novio también era un idiota.

- ¡Hey paren ya! ¿O quieren que venga un profesor y ponga en fin su ridícula pelea? – Dije alzando la voz, pero sin embargo, ninguno de los tres estúpidos me escucharon.

Así que, Juvia, Levy y yo, nos encontrábamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la escuela, comiendo el almuerzo y mirando la pelea como si fuera una película de acción, o de boxeo, apostando por quién va a ganar.

- ¿Qué dices Levy? Yo creo que Natsu les ganará a ambos – Dije.

- Neh, apuesto 5 dólares a que Gajeel vencerá a tu novio y a Gray – Dijo Levy.

- Pues yo creo que Gray-sama vencería a todos – Dijo Juvia – Pero no creo que duren porque se armará un alboroto, vendrá Erza y resolverá todo.

- ¿¡Qué rayos pasa aquí!? – Se escuchó la voz de Erza. Creo que Juvia tiene poderes de adivinanza.

Todos volteamos y vimos a Erza cruzada de brazos, venía acompañada de Jellal. Natsu, Gray y Gajeel automáticamente se separaron, se abrazaron y sonrieron, como si fueran los mejores amigos que hayamos visto jamás.

- ¡Erza! ¡Jellal! – Dijo Natsu – Los estábamos esperando, quería decirles algo.

- Seguro algo estúpido – Murmuró Gray. Juvia le dio un codazo - ¡Auch!

- Déjense de peleas chicos, no quiero que los confisquen, porque me cuesta trabajo decirle excusas al director para salvarles el trasero – Dijo Erza de manera autoritaria mientras tomaba asiento junto a Jellal en nuestra mesa – En fin ¿qué querían decirnos? Jellal y yo teníamos algo importante que hacer.

- Aww de seguro estaban besándose en un lugar privado y oscuro de la escuela – Dijo Juvia juntando sus manos.

- ¿P-pero qué? – Dijo Erza sonrojada – Y-yo n-n-no, quiero decir n-nosotros, somos novios, p-pero…

- Pero no hacemos esas cosas aquí – Dijo Jellal ligeramente sonrojado.

Hubo un corto silencio. Nos habían dado a entender que ambos ya no eran vírgenes.

- Bueno – Dijo Levy rompiendo el silencio – Creo que Lucy y Natsu quieren decirnos algo ¿no? – Sí claro, ella era la única del grupo que sabía la noticia. Levy debería de ser actriz.

- Oh claro – Dije mirando a Natsu – Cariño, ¿puedes decirles?

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué yo? – Natsu mirándome con su cara de cachorro.

- Porque yo lo digo – Le miré con aura asesina – _"Y también porque eres el padre de mi hijo grandísimo idiota de la chingada"_ – Quise decirle eso, pero no podía, estaban todos allí.

- ¿Qué es? – Dijo Erza – ¿Ocurrió algo malo entre ustedes?

- ¡No! – Dijo Natsu – Bueno nosotros no tenemos nada malo, pero hay un pequeño problema…

- Vayan directo al grano – Dijo Gajeel con expresión aburrida.

- Gajeel, no seas tonto – Le reprochó Levy – Si quieren pueden contarnos poco a poco lo que sucedió.

- Está bien – Dijo Natsu mirándome y luego mirando a los demás, espero que no se le ocurra decir algo estúpido.

- Hace tres semanas – Oh no, si dice con todo y detalles me daré un tiro – ¿Se acuerdan esa noche que nos fuimos al bar que está cerca a la casa de Levy? – Todos asintieron – Bueno, después de que Gray hiciera su striptease y que Gajeel cante como idiota canciones románticas para Levy – Todos rieron recordando ese día, excepto Gray y Gajeel que fulminaban a Natsu con la mirada – Lucy que estaba sobria al igual que yo, me dijo que la acompañara a su casa porque era tarde, cuando llegamos a la casa resultaba que estaba sola, sus padres se habían ido de viaje y Virgo no estaba, entonces decidí quedarme esa noche a acompañarla porque no quería que estuviera sola, jugamos play, comimos dulces, vimos un rato la televisión, subimos a su cuarto y…entonces – Dijo Natsu poniéndose rojo – Hicimos… _eso_.

Mierda, ¿tiene que ser tan estúpido para decirlo así? Esto es vergonzoso.

- ¿Q-q-qu-que….¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Tuvieron sexo? – Nos preguntó Gajeel asombrado, mientras que nosotros asentimos avergonzados, todo el grupo nos miró con los ojos abiertos, excepto Levy – ¡No me jodas! ¡Lo hicieron! ¡OIGAN TODOS CABRONES! – Gritó Gajeel haciendo que todos los que estaban en la cafetería miraran a nuestra mesa – ¡SALAMANDER Y LA CONEJA YA NO SON VIRGENES! ¡APLAUDAN!

Todos aplaudieron fuertemente, se escucharon unos silbidos, unos: "Wohoo" y otros "Bien hecho Dragneel"

- ¡Natsu! ¡Lucy! ¡Son todos unos hombres! – Dijo Elfman desde la otra mesa.

Me encogí en mi asiento y cubrí mi cara con mis manos, sentía que estaba ardiendo de vergüenza, escuché que Levy y Natsu golpearon a Gajeel y le dijeron que era un idiota.

¿Les digo que por qué todos se impresionan? Bueno, la mayoría de chicos aquí ya no son vírgenes y son considerados "héroes" los que esperan a su novia para hacerlo ya sea si son vírgenes o no.

En mi caso, Natsu y yo perdimos nuestra virginidad juntos.

Una vez que todo el alboroto volvió a la normalidad, Erza dijo: – Pero si lo hicieron y ya no son vírgenes y todo está bien, entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

- Ese es el problema – Dije nerviosa – Y por favor, no se lo digan a nadie por ahora – Miré furiosa a Gajeel para que no grite otra vez – Pues no usamos protección y… – Miré a todo el grupo que me miraban muy atentos – Y, y, y yo…estoy…

- Está embarazada – Dijo Natsu mirando a todos.

Gajeel se atoró con su limonada, Levy fingió asombro, Gray escupió su refresco helado, Juvia hizo la misma expresión de Levy, pero sin ser fingida, Erza gritó un gran: ¿¡QUÉEEEE!?, y Jellal sólo nos miró incrédulo

- No me jodas, ¿hablas en serio Natsu? – Dijo Gray mirándonos.

- Pues sí – Natsu miró a su hamburguesa con asco, hablar de eso hacía que se le quitara el hambre.

Erza miró seriamente a Natsu – ¿Estás hablando en serio Natsu? ¿No es otra de tus bromas?

- ¡Que no! – Dijo exasperado – ¡No por nada les estoy diciendo esto seriamente!

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Un bebé! – Dijo Juvia que no salía de su asombro.

- ¿Están seguros? ¿Ya comprobaron que realmente Lucy está embarazada? – Dijo Jellal que hasta ahora, era el más cuerdo del grupo.

Miré a todos, tenían la cara de haber visto una película de terror – Me hice 3 de esos test de embarazo y me fui al médico que dio los resultados del embarazo.

- Wow Lucy, ¿cuántas botellas de agua tomaste para hacer las 3 pruebas de embarazo? – Dijo Erza asombrada.

- No lo sé, ¿una gran botella de dos litros? Eso creo

- ¿Y cómo harás para venir a la escuela en unos cuantos meses? – Dijo Erza preocupada.

- Mi madre habló con el director – Dijo Natsu – Consiguió un permiso para que Lucy pueda venir estando embarazada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo.

- Bueno, bueno – Habló por fin Levy – No se puede regresar al pasado para cambiar las cosas chicos, ellos no nos han contado esto por chismear ni para juzgarlos, nos han contado porque confían en nosotros y porque siempre van a contar con nosotros ¿vale?

Todos la miraron, que linda es Levy, siempre salvándome el trasero.

- Tiene razón – Dijo Erza sonriendo – Aquí todos somos como una familia.

- Ojalá no se parezca a rosadito – Dijo Gray.

- ¡Primero mírate al espejo ojos caídos!

- ¡Yo seré la madrina! – Dijo Levy

- ¡Hey yo también quiero ser la madrina! – Se quejó Erza.

Levy miró a Erza y le sacó la lengua – Yo dije primero.

- ¡No es justo!

- ¡Juvia quiere ser la madrina!

- ¿Alguien quiere ir a comer pizza hoy?

- ¡Yooooo!

..

.

.

* * *

Holaaaa chicos y chicas, les traigo el capítulo 3 jeje, disculpen la demora y la falta de inspiración :( , no puedo actualizar más seguido, ando en exámenes, debería de estar estudiando (soy rebelde y malota muahaha). Bueno dejen reviews por favor. Quisiera más reviews, eso me motiva a que actualice más seguido, es como la medicina para el fic jiji

Sin más que decir me despido, ¡que les vaya bien!

O por cierto, en el próximo episodio veremos cómo va el primer mes de embarazo de Lucy. Será gracioso :3

Nos leemos, bye!


	5. Cuatro meses, hormonas calientes

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

.

.

..

- Sólo un poco más, sí, sí…oh mierda – Protesté

- Ten – Natsu me dio otra moneda – Haber intenta una vez más

- Tú sigue leyendo en voz alta – Dije metiendo la moneda en el tragamonedas del ¿depósito? ¿caja grande? Bueno esa cosa grande que parece una especie de dispensador en donde adentro hay comida chatarra – Necesito informarme sobre cómo es el primer mes para mí y para el bebé.

Natsu me miró y continuó leyendo el libro que compré – Bueno, aquí dice que al final del primer mes, el bebé pesará menos de una onza y su tamaño será menos de media pulgada.

- ¿Nada más?

- Sep – Volteó la página – En este momento el bebé ya tiene cabeza, corazón y cerebro

- ¡Oh qué mono! Una pequeña personita – Junté mis manos – ¿Y los síntomas para la mamá?

- Emm… dice que tendrás fatigas, antojos – Me miró – Bueno hasta ahora se nota que tienes antojos, mucho comes Luce jeje – Le di un puñete en su hombro - ¡Auch!

- Serás tonto – Le reproché – Continua

- Haber, también dice que tendrás náuseas, estado de ánimo muy variable, cambios en el tamaño de tu pecho – Fijó su mirada en mis pechos, me los tapé con mis brazos y le saqué la lengua, rodeó los ojos y siguió leyendo – Oh y aquí dice que tendrás cambios en el flujo vagi… – Paró de leer y me dio el libro – Mejor léelo tu sola.

- ¡Ja! – Recibí mi libro – Como si tu nunca hubieras visto alguna vez una o hubieras metido esa cosa que tienes ahí abajo en mi vag…

- ¿Me quieres? – Interrumpió Natsu

- Pues claro – Le dije mirándolo – No estoy contigo por nada.

- Entonces no termines esa frase en público – Dijo avergonzado mirando hacia ambos lados para ver si es que nadie nos miraba

- Serás tonto – Le dije mirándolo con desprecio.

Natsu se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en la frente – Pero te quiero ¿no?

Le sonreí y jalé la pequeña palanca para que la moneda se introduzca bien – Ahora sí, quiero mis papitas fritas en uno, dos y… – Salió la bolsa de papas fritas que tanto quería – ¡Bieeen! ¡Tengo mis papitas! – Alcé mis papitas festejando después de veinte minutos de intento de sacar las pinches papas. Miré a Natsu – ¿Vamos a casa cariño?

Natsu tomó mi mano y nos fuimos en dirección a mi casa – Oye Lucy, quiero que me prepares esa torta de chocolate deliciosa ¿Siiii? – Me miró con una cara de cachorro, no podía decir no a esa carita.

- Tsk, está bien – Le dije – Sólo espero que el bebé no saque esa carita.

..

..

El primer mes se pasó tan rápido debido a que las dos primeras semanas y media no sabía que estaba embarazada y el resto de las semanas era de dar las noticias, así que no tuve tiempo para mí misma y para el bebé. Esto de ser "futura mamá" es estresante. Ugh.

Ahora en el segundo mes, ando informándome por medio de mi libro sobre cosas de bebés y embarazo, pero me pongo a pensar y pues, ¿Será tan difícil ser mamá? ¿Cómo será cuando sea más grandecito o grandecita? ¿Se parecerá a mí o a Natsu? ¿Seremos buenos padres?

Miro a mamá que se encuentra leyendo una novela.

- Mamá – Le dije – ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando estabas embarazada?

Mamá dejó su libro a un lado, y me miró sonriendo – Pues me sentía bien.

- ¿Se siente bien tener a un ser humano que te hace subir de peso?

- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo gorda?

Me reí – No mamá, estaba bromeando, te ves súper bien – Exageré – Bueno no súper bien, te ves bien.

Ella rió un poco – Cuando estaba embarazada me sentía bien porque me agradaba la idea de tener una hija que sea producto del amor de tu padre y yo – Prosiguió – Y porque tenía un gran presentimiento de que mi hija no iba a ser como las demás, aunque sabía que iba a tener muchos errores en su vida y dificultades, yo sé muy bien que aunque pasen muchas cosas, no me importa, una mamá siempre va a amar a su bebé. – Me miró maternalmente y sonrió.

- Oww mamá deja de decir cosas sentimentales – Le dije intentando no llorar de tanta cursilería – Sabes que yo también te quiero mucho, pero que digas esas cosas me hace llorar – Solté una lágrima – Y sobre todo en mi estado.

- A partir del segundo mes, se comienzan las alteraciones de ánimo cariño, así que no te preocupes.

- ¿Papá te soportaba en tus cambios de humor?

Mamá rió un poco otra vez – No lo sé, pero él decía que eso le importaba poco, porque el amor importa más cariño, no te preocupes, estoy segurísima de que Natsu también te soportará, él te quiere mucho aunque tengas un carácter muy difícil.

¿Natsu soportará mis cambios de humor? ¿No se cansará de mi "bipolaridad materna masiva extrema"?

Mis dudas pararon cuando sentí que mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, era un mensaje.

"_Hey Luce, ¿Cómo va el bebé? ¿Te sientes bien? Te extraño, ya quiero que llegue el lunes para verte en clases otra vez, te quiero mucho y al bebé también – Natsu"_

Después de leer el mensaje, mis dudas se despejaron.

..

..

- ¿Entonces ya tuvieron su primera vez ustedes también? – Dijo Levy a una Juvia muy sonrojada.

- J-Juvia se siente muy avergonzada, pero afirma que le agradó mucho perder su virginidad con Gray-sama – Dijo Juvia toda roja.

- Oww – Dijo Erza – Pero se han puesto protección ¿no?

- Por supuesto que sí, Juvia y Gray-sama no quieren tener un bebé todavía

- Hablando de bebés – Levy me miró – Lu-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo vas?

Antes de meterme a la boca mi tercera rebanada de pan con jamón, queso y huevo miré a Levy y dije: - Ehmm, estoy terminando el tercer mes, así que voy a empezar a los 4 meses.

Las chicas me miraron y dijeron un: Ohh ya veo, y cosas así. Yo sólo me vi por el espejo del baño. Mi vientre ya había crecido un poco, pero se podía disimular con el chaleco de la escuela que me quedaba algo flojo, pero ya no faltaba mucho para comprarme un uniforme nuevo; y mis pechos habían crecido un poco más de lo normal y el sujetador ya no me quedaba, tengo que comprarme uno nuevo.

Aparte de que me mi embarazo ya no hacía resaltar mi figura como antes.

- ¡ESTOY GORDA! – Lloriqueé saliendo del baño – ¡Ya no soy tan sexy como todas ustedes! ¡No me siento bien! – Comí con más ganas mi rebanada de pan, soltando unas torpes lágrimas.

- Oh Lu-chan – Me dijo Levy siguiéndome junto a todas las chicas hacia los pasillos de la escuela – Pero mira el lado bueno, el bebé necesita comida, y te va a querer un montón, además, después de dar a luz al bebé, tu cuerpo será el mismo de siempre, ya que todavía eres joven.

- ¡Sí! – Dijo Erza animándome – Además eres linda Lucy, serás una mamá súper sexy.

- Juvia piensa lo mismo – Dijo Juvia – Además Juvia cree que a Natsu-san no le va a interesar el físico, si te quiere de verdad, no le va a importar eso.

- ¡Noooooo! – Lloriqueé más - ¡Si me veo gorda Natsu ya no va a querer tener sexo conmigo!

- ¿Quién dice que ya no voy a querer tener sexo contigo? – Dijo Natsu que venía con Gray y Gajeel hacia nosotras.

- ¡Natsu! – Dijo Levy – Tu novia está llorando, ven haz algo.

- Hey linda ¿Por qué lloras? – Vi como Natsu se acercaba a mí y tomaba mi mano.

- ¡No me toques! – Le dije soltándome de su agarre y limpiándome mis lágrimas para hacerme la fuerte – ¡Y no me digas linda! ¡Estoy gorda y ya no soy bonita, mejor me voy antes de que me dejes porque-

- ¿Dejarte? No lo haré, ya te lo dije Luce – Dijo Natsu tomando mi mano otra vez y acercándose a mi oído para susurrarme suavemente – Y no te preocupes, si querías tener sexo conmigo, pues sólo era que me lo digas.

Me estremecí ante la cercanía, miré a ambos lados, ¿a qué hora se fueron todos? Bueno ya Lucy, eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es que quieres tener sexo con tu novio y ya no puedes aguantarte.

Miré a Natsu otra vez y sentí un calor repentino, se veía sexy, con ese cabello desordenado, sus ojos grandes, con un color ligeramente verde y su buen físico que tenía debido a que practicaba deportes y además era el capitán de baloncesto.

Mierda ya había entendido el por qué había quedado embarazada. Estúpidas hormonas sensuales.

Y estúpidas ganas de tener sexo.

- P-pero – Dije nerviosa queriendo lanzarme contra él y violarlo de una sola vez, pero era imposible estando en ese lugar – Pero ya no soy tan linda, mi cintura ya no es tan estrecha…

- ¿Y? – Me dijo Natsu pasando su mano en mi cintura empujándome suavemente contra la pared – A mí eso no me importa Luce, tú eres hermosa – Susurró otra vez muy cerca de mí oído, sintiendo como su cabeza bajaba hacia mi cuello y sintiendo su deliciosa lengua allí.

- Natsu – Cerré los ojos, suspiré, quería dejarme llevar, pero no, mierda son los pasillos de la escuela, si un profesor nos ve, mandaría a Natsu a castrar. Y el pobre ya no podría tener más bebés conmigo.

Espera ¿acaso quiero tener más bebés con él? ¡Pero qué estoy pensando!

- Natsu – Dije otra vez entrecortadamente – No está bien hacer esto en los pasillos de la escuela, tú sabes…te podrán…¡Oh!

Sentí que una mano se deslizó por debajo de mi camiseta, tocando una de mis _boobies._

- ¿Te gustó eso? – Dijo Natsu con voz ronca – Han crecido bastante Luce – Presionó su mano contra mi seno, haciéndome gemir ligeramente otra vez.

No Lucy, si sigues así, ya no tendrás más bebés con Natsu. ¡Hazlo por el bien de los hermanos de tu bebé!

- Pues me parece bien – Dije firmemente – Ahora, saca tu mano de allí.

- ¿Qué mano?

- La de allí.

- ¿Cuál preciosa?

- Natsu Dragneel, si no sacas tu mano de allí te juro que en este mismo instante voy a hacerte-

- Está bien – Interrumpió – No tienes por qué gritar Luce, sólo me lo hubieras dicho.

Tuve ganas de golpearlo por tarado, pero me contuve. Por el bien de los hermanos del bebé.

Tocó el timbre de salida. ¿Todo este tiempo nos habíamos saltado las últimas horas de clase? Genial, tendré que pedirle el cuaderno a Levy para ponerme al día.

- ¿Estarás sola en casa hoy? – Dijo Natsu tomando mi mano para dirigirnos a la salida de la escuela

- Emm no – Dije mirándolo tristemente_, tenía tantas ganas_ – Virgo se quedará a hacer la cena, como siempre.

- Pues llama a tu mami, dile que estudiarás toda la tarde en la casa de Levy y te vienes a mi casa, esta tarde Wendy se quedará con mamá en su trabajo.

Lo miré sonriendo y fingí estar sorprendida – ¿Y por qué debo de hacerlo?

- Creo que es tiempo de darnos un tiempo a solas ¿no? – Puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello para caminar abrazados – Quiero continuar lo que hace rato no me dejaste continuar – Susurró – Y también quiero enseñarte otras posiciones.

Abrí mis ojos.

- ¡Natsu! ¿Acaso has estado viendo cosas cochinas? – Lo miré sorprendida.

- Sep, ya me sé la teoría, es hora de enseñarte la práctica.

Sonreí, esta sería una tarde muuuuy larga.

.

..

...

* * *

Hooolaa chicos y chicas aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo ( Yay! ) espero que les guste. Gracias por los hermosos reviews en serio, los amo a todos jeje

Si analizan bien el capítulo, aquí les he puesto de cómo se ve el desarrollo de el segundo, tercero y comienzos del cuarto mes del embarazo de Lucy, ya que en el segundo y tercero no se presentan muchos síntomas, pero a partir del cuarto para arriba, ya comienza lo interesante ( lo cual no les diré, porque si no arruinaría la historia muahaha )

En cuanto a lo del "apetito sexual de Lucy", es porque leí que a partir del tercer o cuarto mes, las mujeres gestantes sienten necesidad de hacer _eso._

__Bueno sin más que decir, les pido por favor, dejen reviews si? eso motiva a actualizar y a continuar el fic.

P.D: Perdón por la tardanza, las actividades de mi escuela, exámenes y encontrar un regalo para mamá para el día de la madre me tuvo atareada.

Nos leemos, byee!


	6. Ecografía y lágrimas por un idiota

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

Andar con mi no-tan-grande vientre en la escuela, más específicamente en los pasillos y salones, hacía que me diera vergüenza, y sobre todo, me sienta algo…indignada.

O sea por favor, desde que comenzó a notarse,** todos** empezaron a hacer rumores, los profesores y asistentes de la escuela me miraban con caras largas, los demás decían: mira a esa tonta, por ser tan activa no usó condón; otros decían: ¿Esa es Lucy Heartfilia? Wow, al parecer fue una idiota. Y más chismes e insultos más.

Yo sé que está mal lo que hice, pero…estoy cansada de que la gente siempre juzgue a los demás, en vez de primero mirarse al espejo.

- Lu-chan el informe de Historia tenemos que entregarlo para el día de mañana, ¿ya lo tienes listo? – Me dijo Levy sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras caminábamos hacia el salón de clase.

- Oh claro – Le dije con una sonrisa – Sólo me falta sacar las conclusiones y-¡Auch! – Alguien pasó rápido haciendo que me caiga al piso con todo y mis cuadernos.

Había sido Sting.

- ¡Lu-chan! – Gritó Levy ayudándome a ponerme de pie – ¡Oye tú idiota! – Se dirigió al imbécil que me hizo caer – ¿No ves que mi amiga está embarazada y tiene que evitar caídas fuertes? Además no practicas bien tu caballerosidad, fíjate que siendo hombre das un ejemplo de ser un grandísimo idiota bueno para nad-

- Ya, ya – Dijo Sting callándola – En primer lugar no es mi culpa que ella esté embarazada, en segundo lugar me encuentro algo apurado y no me fijé en que ella estaba en el camino, además de que ustedes son taaan lentas en caminar – Ambas lo miramos mal – Y en tercer lugar, esto fue un accidente, no hice nada malo, así que no sé por qué ustedes están tan exasperadas.

Lo último me sacó de mis casillas.

- ¿Te quieres hacer el idiota? – Le dije expresando enojo – Porque sinceramente para mí, sí lo eres, así que fíjate bien, golpeaste sin querer a una chica y la hiciste caer ¡estando embarazada! – Tomé aire para alzar mi voz – ¡Y aún así no quieres disculparte y siendo hombre te haces el inocente! O sea qué chingadas, ¿Te vale madres la caballería? Pues qué mal contigo porque personas como tú que se creen la gran cagada, no hacen nada más que dar asco, así que ahora haz algo bueno, discúlpate como "hombre" que eres y recoge mis cuadernos Sting Eucliffe.

Sting me miró sorprendido, recogió mis cuadernos, me los entregó, me dijo un suave: lo siento, y se fue corriendo.

- A la mierda Lu-chan – Dijo Levy sorprendida – ¡Demostraste tener más huevos que el tarado de Eucliffe! – Me miró sonriendo.

- Conmigo nadie se mete – Sonreí orgullosamente – Mucho menos con mis amigos – Le dije sonriendo – Creo que debo de ser ejemplo para las futuras mamás adolescentes que son marginadas por la sociedad.

Levy rió fuertemente – Eres una idiota – Entró al salón de clases.

Al momento de seguirla, sentí que alguien me jaló suavemente del brazo, obligándome a voltearme.

Era Natsu, se notaba algo serio, pero le resté importancia.

- ¡Natsu! – Le dije sonriendo abrazándolo – Te extrañé tonto, ¿Dónde estuviste?

- Vi que estabas con Eucliffe – Dijo deshaciéndose de mi abrazo – Estabas furiosa, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo malo?

Oh, ahora ya entiendo el por qué de su seriedad, está preocupado y celoso.

Me reí un poco – Cariño, estaba algo enojada por una idiotez que hizo.

- No estabas "algo enojada", estabas furiosa.

- Bueno sí estaba furiosa – Dije suspirando – Pero ya lo puse en su lugar y ya no me va a fastidiar.

- ¿Qué te hizo?

Oh fuck.

Si le decía lo que realmente hizo, estoy segura de que él no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, buscará a Sting, le pateará el trasero y se armará una pelea sangrienta.

Bueno no sangrienta, pero sí violenta.

Y eso no quiero, no quiero que Natsu se haga daño, Sting me da igual, pero Natsu no, no él. Y mucho menos por algo que ya está arreglado.

Mierda, no sabía que decirle.

Me quedé callada pensando, Natsu me miró fastidiado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir Lucy? ¿Estás ocultándome algo?

- ¿Qué? ¡No te estoy ocultando nada Natsu! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Entonces dime qué te hizo el idiota de Eucliffe.

- Ehh, pues porque… – Me quedé callada otra vez. Mierda no quería decirle, no quería que se peleen.

- Genial, no me lo quieres decir – Dijo Natsu enojado – No sé qué cosa me quieres ocultar, sabes que odio que hables con Eucliffe, y que él siempre trataba de coquetearte, sólo espero que no hayas caído en su trampa.

¿Es un idiota? ¡Yo no soy una perra!

- Escúchame Natsu – Le dije también enojada – Tengo mis razones por no decirte eso, pero no es nada malo, y créeme, porque no soy como otras que caen a los encantos de un idiota, y me llega demasiado de que creas que soy una chica fácil cuando sabes de que no lo soy.

- Pensé que teníamos la suficiente confianza como para que me digas qué pasó y no estuvieras en enredos ocultándome cosas – Dijo Natsu dirigiéndose al salón de clases, dejándome sola afuera.

Me limpié una lágrima antes de entrar, no tenía que llorar, no quería que me vieran así, pero me dolía tanto pelear con él por su estúpida desconfianza y por sus estúpidos celos.

..

..

Ya van cuatro días de estar peleados.

Cuatro estúpidos días sin ni si quiera hacer contacto visual, esto me estaba hartando.

Y yo, que sobre todo soy una chica orgullosa, estoy admitiendo de que esto de estar peleados me está cansando más.

Bueno, él también es orgulloso, ¡Pero yo soy la que está cargando al bebé! Pff.

Hoy me fui a sacarme mi segunda ecografía puesto a que estoy empezando los cinco meses, se supone que me iba a ir con Natsu y Levy, pero no le dije a Natsu para ir porque nos estamos evitando hablar desde el incidente que pasó y el ambiente iba a ser incómodo, así que le dije a mamá que nos acompañe a mí y a Levy para ver a su futuro nieto.

- Y bien – Dijo la doctora pasando un pequeño y suave instrumento en mi vientre con una especie de gel, conectado a la pantallita donde se podía apreciar el bebé, una pequeña ternura de persona - Aquí está el bebé, oh, al parecer se encuentra en muy buen estado – Dijo la doctora sonriendo.

- Oww – Dijo Levy juntando sus manos con toda la cursilería del mundo – Mira qué lindo bebé, su tía Levy-chan ya quiere verlo muuuy pronto.

- Oh Dios mío, qué lindo – Dijo mi mamá sonriendo – Está en buenas condiciones cariño eres muy responsable al cuidarte mucho, ya no puedo esperar a tenerlo en mis brazos.

- Oh qué mono mi pequeño – Dije sonriendo mirando a la pantallita.

- Natsu tenía que haber venido – Me dijo mi mamá – ¿Por qué no le avisaste?

- Pues, tenía práctica de baloncesto mamá, muy pronto va a jugar en la final, él es el capitán y no puedo interrumpirle – Le dije a mi mamá mintiendo. Bueno era verdad que tenía práctica para la final, pero esa no fue la principal razón por la que no le avisé.

- Oh ya veo, pero yo sé que él iba a hacer una excepción Lucy, es el bebé de ambos ¿no? Debiste de avisarle para que venga – Me dijo reprochándome un poco.

- Sí mamá, lo que tú digas.

La doctora al ver el ambiente tenso dijo:

- ¿Quieren saber cuál es el sexo del bebé?

..

..

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a Natsu.

Ya habían pasado cinco días, y no quería seguir peleada con él, así que quería arreglar todo diciéndole que ya se deje de tonterías y que mejor sería estar bien entre los dos, por el bien de nuestra relación y la del bebé.

Y sabía que de esta reconciliación todo se iba a solucionar.

¿Quieren saber por qué?

Pues porque aquí tengo una pequeña fotografía de la ecografía bebé y además, le daría la noticia sobre el sexo del bebé.

Estoy segura de que eso le pondrá muy feliz.

Así que me encontraba caminando entre tanta gente de la escuela, con una gran sonrisa, hasta que escucho un rumor sobre Natsu que llegó a mis oídos.

- ¿Han oído eso? Escuché que Lissana le dijo a Natsu para ir al baile de fin de año.

- Oh qué linda ¿Tu crees que él habrá aceptado?

- No lo sé, yo creo que sí, Lissana es muy simpática.

- Sí pero ¿Y Lucy? ¿No es su novia?

- Claro, pero está embarazada, para ese entonces estará con su bebé y no tendrá ni tiempo para ir al baile.

- ¿Te imaginas? ¡Natsu y Lissana se ven tan bien juntos!

Y las chicas que chismeaban se fueron riéndose.

Yo me quedé parada entre la gente, mi sonrisa ya se había borrado, mis manos estaban sujetando "la sorpresa de reconciliación" que le daría a Natsu.

Me fui corriendo al baño y me encerré en una cabina a llorar durante largo rato como una estúpida, no me importaba si me perdería la primera hora de clases.

Lo único que quería era llorar.

..

* * *

Holaa chicos y chicas, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste :)

Como verán este capítulo es algo diferente de los demás, no es tan cómico, al principio quería ser un poco realista al escribir sobre las adolescentes marginadas, o sea no es que esté bien salir embarazada siendo tan jóvenes, pero, ¿quiénes somos nosotr s para juzgarlas?

Y lo de la pelea de Natsu y Lucy, hará que la historia sea más emocionante, pero también más romántica :)

Por último, gracias por los dulces reviews, les agradezco mucho, espero recibir más por favor, eso hace que me inspire, en serio (ya en serio chicos/as porfaa)

Sin más que decir me despido

Nos leemos!


	7. All you need is love

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Me miré por última vez en el espejo, no hay lágrimas, ni una expresión dolida, ni triste. Me había hecho el peinado que siempre solía usar, una media coleta a un costado, mientras que el resto de mi cabello caía, me lavé la cara una última vez, no para borrar las lágrimas que ya estaban borradas, si no para sentirme fresca, libre y, por un sólo momento, olvidarme de mis problemas, sobre todo de lo que hace una hora escuché.

Al recordar otra vez eso, sentí mis lágrimas otra vez. Mierda.

Me lavé la cara y pensé en otra cosa, no seas tonta Lucy.

Una vez que ya estaba lista miré mi reloj y me dispuse a contar los pocos minutos para que toque el timbre del receso.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

_Riiiiiiiing._

Al ver que la mayoría se disponía a salir corriendo hacia el cafetín, agarré "la sorpresa de reconciliación" y me fui a buscar a Levy.

Por suerte no me tomó mucho trabajo buscarla.

- ¡Lu-chan! – Dijo Levy sorprendida – ¿Dónde estuviste? Se supone que nos íbamos a sentar juntas en el salón, ¡y no estuviste por ningún lado! – Me reprochó, de seguro pensó que me había escapado de clases como lo hacía antes – Oh por cierto ¿Le diste a Natsu la sorpresa? ¿Ya esta todo mejor? – Me miró esperanzada.

- Lo siento Levy… es una larga historia – Le dije tratando de parecer lo más serena posible – Y no pude entregarle – Le dije levantando mi mano que sujetaba la fotografía de la ecografía – Y dudo que me atreva a hacerlo…sobre todo por lo que me acabo de enterar – Susurré.

Levy me miró extrañada – ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué dices eso? – Se quedó pensando – No me digas que se han vuelto a pelear – Puso una mirada exasperada – ¡Ya cánsense de pelear, reconcíliense de una vez y tengan sexo salvaje en-

- ¡Idiota para eso! – Le dije mirando a ambos lados, no quería que nadie nos escuche – No nos peleamos, incluso, no nos vimos…pero sí escuché algo que me hizo llorar – Sentía que mi corazón se estrujaba.

- ¿Lu-chan? – Dijo Levy mirándome con una cara triste – ¿Qué paso? No quiero que estés triste

Odiaba parecer débil.

No, definitivamente quiero ser la mujer fría de la historia.

¡Pero no puedo!

Hice el mayor esfuerzo para parecer fuerte – ¡No Levy-chan! – Le dirigí a Levy una sonrisa – Vamos, no estoy tan triste, bueno sí estuve muy triste, pero ya que, la cosa es que yo estuve buscando a Nat-

Paré de hablar porque de repente lo vi, cerca a nosotras parado en el pasillo, hablando animadamente con una chica.

Específicamente con Lissana.

Y yo ya no podía con todo esto, sentía cada vez que mi corazón me dolía, y mucho.

Levy volteó a ver a donde yo estaba mirando y al parecer, entendió lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

_Celos._

- ¿Te parece si me avisas? Le diré a Mirajane entonces, tengo que irme o si no Elfman estará preocupado ¡Nos vemos Natsu! – Dijo Lissana mientras se despedía de Natsu y se dirigía al sentido contrario del pasillo.

- Okey, yo te aviso Lissana, salúdame a tus hermanos de parte mía – Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Cuando Lissana había dejado completamente solo a Natsu, me acerqué a él y jalé de su brazo, obligándolo a que me mire.

- ¿Entonces es cierto de que estás mejor con ella de que conmigo? – Le dije enojada

- ¿Pero de qué hablas? – Me miró fastidiado, al parecer todavía seguía molesto por lo del incidente – Lissana es sólo una amiga, y es buena, me ha dicho que quiere hacer un número con el equipo de porristas para animar al equipo de baloncesto en la final.

- ¿Ah sí? – Le pregunté molesta - ¿No te falta decirme algo más?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Frunció el ceño.

- Esto… chicos, ya párenla – Dijo Levy intentando ayudar.

- Oh claro, ahora te haces el inocente – Le dije perdiendo la paciencia – Piensas de que yo no sé lo que realmente planean ustedes dos ¿no?

- ¿Pero de qué cojones hablas Lucy? – Dijo Natsu exasperado - ¡No sé de qué estás hablando y por lo menos no te oculto cosas como tú lo haces!

- ¿No me ocultas cosas? No me hagas reír Natsu Dragneel – Sonreí con sarcasmo, mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia él – Sé muy bien de que ella te ha dicho para ir al baile de fin de año, y de seguro tú vas a aceptarle ya que ella es "tu linda amiguita porrista muy buena" ¿no? – Natsu me miró raro – Pues escúchame Natsu – Le dije enojada tomando aire – No me interesa en lo más mínimo que vallas con ella – Mentira, no quería que valla con ella, me dolía mucho decir eso – Pues así veo qué clase de chico eres y sobre todo, estando embarazada de ti, haces que cada vez me sienta peor

Tonta, te estás haciendo daño, ya párala.

– Y, y más q-que n-nada – Le dije con la voz entrecortada. Mierda, lo último que quería hacer era llorar. – ¡Ya no me gusta la forma en cómo es toda esta porquería de pelea! ¡Míranos! ¿Cómo llegamos a pelearnos así por una tontería?

Natsu se quedó callado, de seguro no sabía qué decir.

Esperé que diga algo…no sé… para arreglar las cosas.

Nada.

- ¿Sabes Natsu? – Le dije limpiando una lágrima – T-te quiero m-mucho – Intenté normalizar mi respiración – P-pero si esto continúa de mal en peor…creo que no deberíamos continuar – Sentí que mis lágrimas salían, le tiré la "sorpresa" en su pecho y me fui corriendo al baño otra vez, Levy me siguió.

- ¡Hey! ¡Lucy espera! – Escuché que Natsu decía desde al fondo, pero no le hice caso.

Ese día fue uno de los peores de mi vida.

..

..

Ya pasaron dos días de la segunda pelea.

En total, una semana de estar peleados.

Evitábamos toda clase de contacto, ya no salíamos juntos, no me mandaba mensajes, no me preguntaba cómo estoy, nada.

Los chicos habían notado eso y hablaban con Natsu para ver si podían ayudar. Levy, Erza y Juvia, me daban consejos y me decían que sólo era una pelea, que ya se va a solucionar.

Me siento deprimida.

A Natsu también lo veía algo deprimido. Me dolía verlo sufrir también.

Todo esto me está haciendo muy mal.

..

..

Me recosté en mi cama, estaba muy abrigada, esto de lo de estar embarazada a veces hace que te den escalofríos por las noches, miré mi reloj, eran las ocho de la noche, y el cielo desde la mañana se había nublado, pero no había llovido. Tal vez llueva dentro de un rato.

Mis padres se habían ido de viaje a una conferencia y llegarían mañana en la tarde.

Virgo se había ido.

Me encontraba sola, me sentía sola, no quería estar sola.

Ya casi van a ser dos semanas sin hablarnos.

Lo extraño…mucho.

Volteo a ver a mi mesita de noche, iba a seguir escribiendo mi novela para dejar de deprimirme, pero siento que algo se calló al piso.

Una carta, no, una mini carta.

"_Hey Luce, sé que a ti muy bien te fascina la escritura, lectura y todas esas cosas que tengan que ver con la literatura, y a pesar de no ser muy bueno escribiendo, quise hacer este pequeño detalle para ti, porque sé que te gustará. Esto lo escribí al siguiente día de que me quedé a "dormir" a tu casa mientras estabas durmiendo, eres muy dormilona ¿sabías?, desde aquí te ves hermosa, muy hermosa, ¿y sabes qué cosa más? ¡Eres la mejor chica que he conocido y definitivamente no creo que haya otra como tú, te quiero!_

_Te agradezco las cosas que haces por mí, eres muy tierna Luce._

_P.D: Me tienes embobado cielo, no olvides NUNCA que te quiero y que a pesar de muchas cosas, no dejaré de quererte. – Natsu D."_

Leí nuevamente la mini carta.

_"No olvides NUNCA que te quiero y que a pesar de muchas cosas, no dejaré de quererte"_

Solté una lágrima, luego otra, y otra más.

Apreté la carta contra mi pecho.

¿En verdad esto se va a terminar?

No, no quiero.

Me levanté rápidamente de mi cama, me abrigué lo suficiente, salí de mi casa y me fui a buscarlo. Después de leer eso me di cuenta de que habíamos sido los dos unos tontos, habíamos olvidado lo que realmente es el verdadero significado de una relación.

Y ahora lo entendía muy bien.

Yo quería tanto a Natsu Dragneel, como él a mí.

"_¡Eres la mejor chica que he conocido y definitivamente no creo que haya otra como tú, te quiero!"_

No, esto es algo más.

_Yo lo amaba_.

E iba a hacerlo entrar en razón, yo sé que él me ama también.

Estaba por doblar la esquina y así dirigirme a su casa, pequeñas gotas caían, mierda, era que traiga un paraguas.

Pero eso es lo de menos.

Doblé la esquina y de la nada me encuentro con él, se veía que había estado corriendo en dirección a mi casa.

Ambos nos encontramos, nos miramos.

Sonreí, ambos nos habíamos buscado y encontrado.

En ese momento, entendí que estábamos hecho uno para el otro.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte, empapándonos a ambos.

De pronto, Natsu corrió y me abrazó muy fuerte, me llenó de besos, yo también lo abracé muy fuerte y correspondí a sus besos.

- Lucy – Dijo Natsu dejando de besarme y mirándome fijamente – No puedo estar sin ti…te extraño…demasiado – Juntó su boca con la mía, dándome un beso lleno de pasión – Te quiero, fui un idiota, perdóname por dudar de ti, no te dejaré, nunca – Me dio otro beso lleno de cariño.

Dios, era tan tierno, cómo quería demasiado a Natsu.

- Natsu – Lo abracé con más intensidad – Y-yo también te extrañé mucho y, el, el b-bebé también – Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer – Te-te quiero idiota.

Natsu sonrió, limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos – Hey, ya no llores, no me gusta verte así – Me dio un suave beso – Y que te quede claro, no hay otra, sólo tú eres la única que hace mi corazón latir – Agarró mi mano y la colocó en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, en donde se encontraba su corazón – Y sé que yo soy el único para ti, siempre dices la verdad – Acarició mi mejilla con su mano – Y perdona por mis celos – Me abrazó.

- Natsu, perdóname por ser tan celosa también – Dije mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos.

- Shh – Colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios para que yo deje de hablar – No tienes por qué perdonarte preciosa – Se quitó el abrigo y me lo puso sobre mi cabeza para cubrirme de la lluvia – Vamos te dejo en tu casa, antes de que pesques un resfriado.

Sonreí y me acerqué a él – No hay nadie en casa, quiero pasar la noche contigo, dormir contigo, y… – Me puse roja, debo de estar loca para decir esto – Tener sexo contigo, haciéndome tuya – Susurré.

Natsu me miró y sonrió – Quiero irme contigo, pero no quiero tener sexo contigo.

Lo miré desconcertadamente ¿Acaso ya no le gusta-

- Yo quiero hacer el amor contigo – Dijo besándome una vez más en la lluvia, sintiendo lo mágico que podía llegar a ser sentir la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, llenos de sentimientos puros.

Caminamos por las calles dirigiéndonos a mi casa abrazados en la lluvia.

..

..

Hacer el amor.

Hacer el amor con Natsu.

Esa noche, entendí que hacer el amor es no querer estar sin él, porque no hay nada más sin él, desear que ese momento no se termine jamás, que lo mires de una manera tan perfecta, que sientas que no necesitas nada más en el mundo, porque él lo tiene todo…hacer el amor es abrazar a esa persona especial todos los instantes que te sean posibles, sentir sus labios contra los míos, sentir el cielo.

_- ¡Ah! ¡Natsu! _

Hacer el amor es no poder sacar de tu mente esa persona.

_- Lucy…eres mía._

Que se transpire deseo, que se respire amor, que las miradas se encuentren.

_- Lucy – Natsu me besó fuertemente, mientras nos hacíamos uno – Te…te amo._

Que los "te amo" aparezcan entre besos, que las caricias recorran todo el cuerpo.

_- Yo también te amo – Susurré – Mucho._

Hacer el amor, es dejar que el amor nos haga uno solo.

..

...

* * *

¿Y bien? ._. ¿qué les parece? :3 Hoy estuve de inspiración, espero que les haya gustado, a mí me gustó la última parte, fue un momento de linda inspiración **

Les agradezco por los lindos reviews :)

Ya saben, si quieren que actualice lo más pronto posible dejen reviews por favor chicos y chicas.

Bueno, sin más que decir me despido, ojalá les haya gustado como se solucionó la pelea entre estos dos tortolitos.

Nos leemos! :)


	8. Girl

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**..**

El sol de la mañana no fue lo que me había despertado ese día, lo que realmente me despertó, a parte de los ronquidos de Natsu, fueron las ganas de ir al baño. Pinche embarazo.

En cuanto terminé, volví a mi cama y me acosté otra vez, tenía un poco de sueño, prácticamente la noche de sexo con Natsu de ayer me dejó agotada.

No, no fue sexo, fue hacer el amor.

Me tapé con las sábanas sonriendo como tonta e intenté dormir otra vez.

Pero no podía, prácticamente ya estaba algo despierta.

Gruñí y me volteé, no estaba bien, volteé hacia el otro lado, nada.

- Hey Luce – Dijo Natsu despertando – ¿Estás bien? Mucho te mueves.

Chillé y me tapé con las sábanas.

- ¿Lucy? ¿Por qué te tapas?

Me hice "bolita" no quería que me vea, tenía vergüenza de que vea mi vientre algo abultado.

- Estoy gorda – Dije bajito bajo las sábanas – Mis boobies son muy grandes y ya no soy sexy.

Natsu de poco a poco me fue quitando las sábanas – Eso no es verdad – Intenté no dejarme quitarme las sábanas, pero fue imposible, él tenía más fuerza que yo.

- ¡No es justo! – Dije mientras Natsu me quitó la sábana, dejando ver mi cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, el resto la sábana me cubría mis caderas y mis piernas – Tú no sufres porque tu cuerpo no cambia, en cambio el mío sí – Hice un puchero.

- Para mí eres hermosa – Dijo Natsu mirándome, haciéndome sentir algo incómoda – Y no te avergüences, no seas tonta – Me dio un beso en los labios – Buenos días preciosa – Bajó su mirada en mi vientre algo abultado, lo acarició, acercó su cabeza allí, puso su oído sobre donde se encontraba el bebé – Buenos días a ti también – Reí un poco, sentir su cabello me hacía cosquillas – ¿Te has portado bien con tu mamá? ¿Me extrañaste? Yo también te extrañé mucho.

- Eres un tonto – Reí – Apuesto a que también opina lo mismo.

De pronto sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre, como un empujoncito de adentro, como si alguien me tocara muy suave por dentro, una sensación extraña.

De pronto recordé lo que la doctora me había dicho ese día: "_Dentro de poco sentirás los primeros movimientos de tu bebé, sentirás como que algo se mueve por dentro, pero no te exaltes, no duele, al contrario, te sentirás feliz."_

¡Tenía toda la razón! ¡Me sentía feliz muy feliz!

¡Y con esa patadita, había opinado que Natsu también era un tonto!

Miré hacia donde se encontraba mi vientre y vi a Natsu con una cara sorprendida.

- Luce – Me dijo sorprendido – Se ha movido, creo que tendrá súper poderes, será un mutante, así como uno de los X-men.

Me reí – No seas idiota, ¡Es su primera patadita! – Acaricié mi vientre de forma maternal – Es normal en todos los bebés.

Natsu sonrió, se acercó y me besó en la mejilla – Oh cierto, el papel que me diste ¿qué era?

¿Papel? De seguro se refería a la ecografía.

- ¿Te refieres al papel que tenía una especie de retrato algo raro? – Natsu asintió – Era la fotografía de nuestra bebé, también decía qué sexo tenía.

- Oh ya lo entiendo – Sonrió, de repente su sonrisa se desvaneció y me miró sorprendido - ¿Acabas de decir "nuestra"? ¿Significa que será una niña?

Lo miré tiernamente, era tan idiota.

Pero a la vez tan lindo.

- Sí cariño – Le dije mientras él se echaba al lado mío – Será una niña muy linda.

- Espero que no saque tu físico – Dijo algo enojado – No quiero que ningún idiota pervertido ande tras de ella, toda inocente, además no quiero que use faldas ni blusas escotadas, si es posible quiero que se tape todo.

- ¿¡Estás bromeando!? ¡Ella usará lo que le guste! – Le dije protestando – No creo que se quiera vestir como monja.

Natsu gruñó – Ya, ya – Dijo entre dientes – Pero eso sí, no quiero que tenga novio hasta los 20 años.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Sep

Suspiré.

Volteé a mirarlo.

- Entonces… ¿Es cierto de que no hay otra? – Le sonreí.

- Sí Luce – Natsu volteó a verme – ¿Qué hago para que me creas? Quieres que cuando me llame alguien diga algo como: No me coquetees, yo amo a mi novia ¿no?

Reí, ¿sería capaz de hacer eso?

Me encantaba hacer que él se ponga así.

De repente su celular suena por el suelo, Natsu me miró y sonrió traviesamente, recogió su celular del suelo, para contestar.

¿En serio va a hacer lo que él hace menos de un minuto me ha dicho?

Natsu contestó su celular.

- No me coquetees, yo amo a Lucy.

- _¡YO NO SOY UNA CHICA Y MUCHO MENOS GAY COMO PARA HACER ESO PINCHE CABEZA ROSADA!_ – Se escuchó a Gray gritar desde la otra línea.

Ambos reímos.

..

..

Caminábamos juntos por los pasillos, dirigiéndonos hacia el cafetín, agarrados de la mano.

Ah qué bonito era estar con él así otra vez, y saber que nunca iba a perderlo.

Porque él demostraba que me amaba mucho.

- Woow – Dijo Gray mientras nosotros nos sentábamos en la mesa donde todos comíamos juntos – Al parecer un par de tortolitos ya hicieron las paces.

- ¿Quieres contarnos cómo te fue tu primera vez cabeza de hielo? – Dijo Natsu, haciendo que Gray y Juvia se sonrojaran fuertemente.

- ¡Idiota! – Dijo Gray lanzando una manzana en la cabeza a Natsu.

Natsu se dirigió a Gray y comenzaron a pelear otra vez.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Dijo Erza que llegó junto a Jellal y Levy junto a Gajeel, mientras tomaban asiento.

Automáticamente Natsu y Gray se abrazaron y comenzaron a decir que eran los mejores amigos que hayan existido jamás.

Dios, qué idiotas.

- ¡Lu-chan! – Dijo Levy sentándose a mi lado izquierdo, ya que a mi derecha estaba Natsu - ¿Ya está todo bien?

- ¡Sí Levy-chan! – Le dije sonriendo muy feliz – Felizmente ya todo está bien entre los dos ¿no cariño? – Miré a Natsu sonriendo.

- Por supuesto – Me besó en la mejilla – Puedo admitir que soy el chico más feliz del mundo.

- Oww – Dijeron todas las chicas, mientras los chicos vieron a Natsu con una cara de querer matarlo por envidia.

De seguro las chicas también querían que sus novios fueran un poco más detallistas.

Yo también era la chica más feliz del mundo.

- Oh cierto, el bebé ya dio su primera patadita – Dije informando a todos – Y será una niña.

- ¿En serio? ¡Juvia se siente tan feliz por Lucy-chan! – Dijo Juvia juntando sus manos

- Espero que no sea idiota como Salamander – Dijo Gajeel – Aunque presiento que será como la coneja.

- Cállate idiota metalero – Dijo Natsu.

- ¿Ya saben qué nombre va a tener? – Dijo Jellal rompiendo el inicio de la discusión entre Natsu y Gajeel.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Miré a Natsu, él me miró. La verdad no habíamos pensado en eso. ¡Ya estaba a mitad de los 6 meses! ¡Faltaban 3 meses!

Oh qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

- Ehh no hemos pensando en eso – Dijo Natsu.

- Y nos quedan 3 meses para pensarlo.

- Sep.

Otro silencio.

- Yoko es un lindo nombre – Dijo Erza.

- Juvia piensa que Akari sería hermoso nombre para la bebé – Dijo Juvia.

- ¿Y si le ponen Ami? – Dijo Levy – Sería bonito.

- A mí me gusta Naomi – Todos miramos a Gray, se veía un poco…raro opinando en cosas de mujeres - ¿!Qué!? ¿Acaso no puedo dar mi opinión?

- Creo que sería apropiado Kimiko – Dijo Jellal dando su opinión al igual que Gray.

Todos miramos a Gajeel, esperando una opinión.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Dijo Gajeel fastidiado.

- Piercings – Dijo Natsu.

Todos reímos, Gajeel gruñó.

- Queremos escuchar tu opinión – Le dijo Levy

- Hiyori sería genial – Dijo Gajeel a regañadientes.

Después de escuchar las opiniones de cada uno, no sabíamos qué hacer.

Qué estrés.

..

..

- Y entonces le dije que podría hacer su número de porristas junto a su hermana – Dijo Natsu explicándome el por qué de Lissana se acercaba mucho a él los días que estábamos peleados.

Nos estábamos dirigiéndonos a su casa, pero antes de llegar quisimos sentarnos en la pequeña banquita del parque donde él se declaró y le di la noticia del embarazo.

- Oh ya veo – Dije sin mucho interés.

Natsu me miró preocupado – ¿Qué pasa Luce? ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Sigues celosa?

Reí – No es eso tonto – Lo miré tiernamente, aunque a veces pensar en eso me ponía celosa, pero ahora tenía en mente algo mas importante – Es que desde que hablamos con los chicos, toda la mañana estuve pensando en un posible nombre para la bebé.

Natsu se quedó pensando por unos minutos.

Luego de unos minutos más sonrió.

- Eri – Dijo simplemente.

- ¿Eri? – Pregunté.

- Sí – Natsu asintió – Eri me gusta, es lindo y significa algo como premio bendito, yo creo que Eri, a pesar de todo, es una bendición ¿no? – Tomó mis manos – Y estoy seguro de que le gustará, además que no es común, los nombres comunes no me gustan Luce.

- Sí le gusta – Susurré bajito – Y a mí también.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste Luce? Hablas muy bajito, no puedo escucharte.

Tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi vientre, Eri se estaba moviendo – ¿Ves? ¡Le gusta! – Sonreí al ver que Natsu estaba sonriendo – Y a mí también.

Natsu me sonrió y me besó en la frente.

..

..

* * *

Después de buscaaar y buscaaar un nombre apropiado y con todo el significado, lo encontré :)

¿Qué les parece el nombre Eri? ¿Suena bien? Bueno a mí me gustó el significado, "Premio bendito", bonito ¿no?

Gracias por sus opiniones :)

Sin más que decir, me despido

P.D: Ya falta no falta mucho para que nazca Eri :D

¿Review? :)


	9. La curiosidad mató a la zorra

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

..

* * *

- Ricoooo pan~ – Cantaba mientras sacaba el pan de la bolsa para preparar mi docena de pan con mermelada y mantequilla – Te presento a mi amiga mantequilla y a tu otra amiga mermelada~ – Eché la mantequilla y la mermelada – Juntos harán un trío demasiado sensuaaal~

Wendy me miró desde la sala.

- Lucy nee-chan come mucho – Dijo sorprendida mientras yo iba a dar mi primera mordida – Y tiene la barriga muuuy grande.

Me quedé quieta.

- ¿Estás diciendo que estoy gorda? – Dije a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

- No Wendy, Lucy no está gorda – Intervino Natsu mientras ponía pausa al juego de la play – Solo está un poco rellenita.

- ¿¡Rellenita!? – Hice un puchero.

- ¡No! – Natsu corrigió – Lo que pasa es que… – Se quedó pensando - ¡Ya lo sé! Lo que pasa Wendy es que Eri está creciendo y ya pronto va a nacer.

- ¿Eri? – Preguntó Wendy.

- ¡Sí! – Dijo Natsu – Así se llamará tu sobrina.

- ¿Va a ser niña? ¿Como yo?

- Sep, tierna, como tú.

Wendy sonrió – ¡Genial Lucy nee-chan!

- Natsu – Dije comiendo mi segundo pan – Vamos a ser padres muy pronto, ¿no estás nervioso?

Natsu me quedó mirando y siguió jugando, como un chico autista. La respuesta era un sí.

..

..

- ¿Eri? – Preguntó Levy mientras caminábamos hacia la cancha de baloncesto.

- ¡Sí! – Le dije emocionada - ¿No te parece mono el nombre? ¡Y sobre todo Natsu lo eligió! – Entramos y nos sentamos en las banquitas que estaban al frente de la cancha de baloncesto y vimos a todos los chicos que estaban practicando, habíamos acordado con Levy ir a ver cómo practicaban los chicos, puesto a que la final ya se estaba acercando, Juvia y Erza formaban parte de las porristas, así que estaban practicando a un lado de la cancha – Al parecer no tiene tan feos gustos – Sonreí.

- Bien, tira de holgazanes – Dijo Laxus, el entrenador – Dénse un pequeño descanso de 10 minutos.

- 15 minutos, por favooor, se lo suplicoo – Pidió Gray, se notaba cansadísimo

- 10 he dicho – Dijo Laxus – Mira a tu novia, ella tiene más huevos que tú.

Todos voltearon a ver a las porristas, específicamente a Juvia y esta se encontraba con muchas energías, dispuesta a animar a su novio.

Natsu rió y le dio a Gray una palmada en su hombro – ¿Ves? Hasta Laxus piensa que tu novia tiene más huevos que tú.

- Serás cabrón – Gruñó Gray.

Iba a dirigirme a Natsu, puesto a que él no me había visto y se había ido a tomar agua.

Cuando de pronto alguien salvaje aparece.

- ¡Natsu! – Escuché a lo lejos que Lissana se dirigía a Natsu - ¿Ya no tienes agua? ¡Ten un poco de la mía!

Gruñí ¿Pero qué chingadas?

- Oh gracias Lissana – Dijo Natsu secando su frente de sudor con una pequeña toallita – Pero todavía tengo, no es necesario, además tú también la necesitas.

- Tienes razón – Ella intentó acercarse más a él – Espera, creo que tienes algo en la cara… - Acercó su mano hacia su mejilla.

Oh no. En este mismo instante Natsu estaba demasiado sexy y no iba a dejar que ella me lo quite.

¡Es hora de rescatarlo de las garras de esa fiera Lucy! ¡Hazlo por Eri!

- ¡Natsu! – Mágicamente aparecí al lado de él – Cariño, te veo cansado ¿estás bien?

- ¿Eh? ¡Lucy! – Natsu me abrazó, me importó poco que esté lleno de sudor.

Lissana me echó una mirada de desprecio.

¡Bien hecho Lucy!

- ¿No deberías de descansar? – Preguntó Natsu – Sabes bien que hace poco la doctora dijo que deberías de evitar salir Luce, es por el bien de Eri.

- Sí Natsu, pero he hecho una excepción por ti – Le sonreí – Ya que no puedo ser porrista por ahora – Lissana me fulminó con la mirada, le había cagado el plan de "coquetear a Natsu a espaldas de Lucy" – Quise venir a verte y a darte ánimos – Él me sonrió tiernamente – Y Eri también te está animando.

- ¡Eso fue lo más cursi que he escuchado en toda mi vida! – Dijo Levy desde al fondo.

- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! – Chilló Juvia animando como porrista.

Natsu me abrazó.

- ¡Natsu! – Dije sorprendida - ¿En serio planeas besarme frente al equipo de baloncesto y las porristas?

- Shh – Me dijo uniendo sus labios contra los míos.

- ¡Buen trabajo Dragneel! – Escuché a Laxus que decía junto al equipo de baloncesto.

Rodeé el cuello de Natsu con mis brazos, se sentía tan bien besarlo.

Probar el cielo con tus labios.

- Oigan ¿saben que pueden provocar el parto chupándose unos a otros? – Gritó Levy bromeando.

Estiré mi mano en dirección a ella, específicamente enseñándole mi dedo de en medio. Erza rió.

- Tiempo terminado – Dijo Laxus – Ahora a volver a trabajar tira de inútiles.

Natsu terminó de besarme – Tengo que volver a entrenar cariño.

- Ve – Le dije con una sonrisa – Yo estaré animándote.

Natsu me sonrió y se dirigió a la cancha de baloncesto.

- Entonces – Se acercó Lissana con una cara un poco…seria – ¿Cómo se siente estar con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto?

La miré raro, por un momento pensé que ella no sería capaz de acercarse a mí – Bueno, se siente genial – Respondí sinceramente.

- ¿Y besarlo cómo se siente?

- Como si probaras el cielo – Le respondí, esto de decirle las cosas de Natsu y mías me estaba hartando.

- Y…¿el bebé-

- Va a ser niña, se llamará Eri.

- ¿Elie? – Dijo parpadeando sus ojos.

- ¡No! ¡Es Eri! – Le dije perdiendo la paciencia – ¡E-R-I! – Le deletreé el nombre de Eri para que entienda.

- Oh – Dijo Lissana con poco interés – Es muy corto.

¿Por qué mostraba antipatía? Esto me estaba hartando. Yo me llevaba súper bien con su hermana, pero no entiendo por qué Lissana no quería ser mi amiga. ¡A pesar de que en el pasado si le di oportunidades para serlo! Pff tonta Lissana.

- Pero es monísimo ¿no? – Sonreí – Natsu eligió el nombre, tiene buenos gustos.

También tiene buenos gustos por elegirte a ti Lucy.

Quise reír, pero negué levemente con mi cabeza ¡No seas orgullosa Lucy!

Parezco idiota peleando conmigo misma.

Lissana me miró incrédula – ¿Natsu lo eligió? – Asentí – ¡Oh qué lindos gustos tiene!

¿Qué carajos? Primero me había dicho que "muy corto" y con una cara de disgusto, ¿Y ahora me dice qué lindo? ¿Sólo porque Natsu lo eligió? ¿Es en serio?

- Y…para tener a Eri – No me jodas ¿Va a preguntar sobre "eso"? – Han tenido que hacer…tú sabes… tener relaciones.

¿Ah?

La miré raro.

- Dime Lucy – Me miró algo incómoda – ¿Qué se siente tener un…

Oh ya veo.

Ella quería saber lo que se siente tener un _orgasmo._

- ¿Quieres saber qué se siente tener un orgasmo? – Le pregunté con cara de aburrida.

- Sí – Me dijo algo avergonzada – Verás este viernes saldré con un chico y tal vez tenga…relaciones con él.

Haber espera ¿coquetea con mi novio y aún así sale con otro chico y va a tener su primera vez con ese chico?

La juventud está perdida.

¿Pero qué estás hablando Lucy? Mira quién está embarazada.

Oh cierto, pero formo parte del club de la juventud casi-perdida junto con Natsu.

- ¿En serio quieres saberlo? – Le dije acercándome a ella como para que el resto no nos escuche.

Ella estaba al lado del tanque de basura, por suerte estaba un poco vacío. Reí maliciosamente.

Lissana me miró raro – Eh, sí ¿me lo vas a decir o no?

- Pues mira esto es lo que se siente – Me acerqué, y la empujé contra el tanque de basura, ella gritó y calló al tanque de basura en una pose graciosísima, sólo se hacían visibles sus piernas ya que el tanque era grande y había caído de cabeza, haciendo que ella se pare de manos, su falda se bajó haciendo ver sus bragas de color rosado.

Me reí fuertemente. Escuché las risas de Levy y Erza desde el fondo.

- ¡Oi! – Gritó Laxus mientras que los chicos silbaban mirando las piernas de Lissana que se movían ya que ella no sabía cómo salir de allí – Lissana has bien tus piruetas y deja de hacer estupideces con la basura.

- ¡Miren! Lissana, qué buenas piernas.

- ¡Lindas bragas!.

- ¡LUCY ESTÚPIDA TE VOY A MATAR! – Chilló Lissana desde el tanque del basurero.

Me seguí riendo, empujé el basurero, haciendo que este se cayera y que Lissana salga de allí.

- ¡Eres una-

- Hey cálmate ¿sí? – Le dije aguantando mi risa – Me pediste cómo se sentía tener un orgasmo – Me acerqué a ella – Sientes todo de cabeza, adrenalina pura – Ella me miró sorprendida entendiendo mis palabras, le enseñé mi lengua y me dispuse a ir con Levy – Nos vemos chica inexperta y no coquetees con Natsu porque te haré lo mismo pero en clases.

Le di la espalda a Lissana, quien gruñía como loca.

¡Epic win Lucy!

..

..

- ¿En serio quieres verme jugar en la final Luce? – Me dijo Natsu incrédulo – Pero te veo más cansada, estás comenzando el octavo mes, no quiero que te pase nada ni a ti, ni a Eri.

- ¡Pero yo quiero ir! – Le dije haciendo un puchero – ¡Yo me siento bien! ¡Y Eri también!

- No sé…estaré preocupado.

- Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes – Le dije mientras me dirigía a mi cocina y tomaba mi cajita de leche con chocolate – Cuando te digo que me siento bien, es porque es la verdad, no te he mentido cariño, además iré con Levy, ella no es porrista, tú sabes, somos del club de literatura.

- ¿Estás segura? No quiero que estés mal, es el otro sábado – Me dijo mientras se sentaba en el mueble de la sala.

Yo me senté a su lado, tomando mi cajita de leche con chocolate – Cariño es importante para ti y quiero verte, me siento bien – Natsu hizo una mueca inconforme – ¡Es la verdad! – Le di un suave beso en la mejilla y volví a tomar mi leche.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

- Pero y si-

- Si me dices otra vez eso, no haremos el amor después de que tengamos a Eri.

- Está bien, tú ganas – Dijo algo molesto cruzando de brazos.

Sonreí y besé su mejilla otra vez, amaba verlo así. Natsu se apoyó en mi hombro.

- ¿Crees que seré un buen padre? – Me dijo con voz suave.

- Pues – Di un sorbo a mi leche – Estoy segurísima que sí – Sonreí – Además ya te dije que ella te va a adorar, será tu hija después de todo, y seremos una familia muy feliz.

Natsu me miró, sonrió emocionado y cogió mis hombros con ambas manos – ¡Eso es! ¡Me has dado una buena idea! Cuando cumplamos los 25 años y Eri 8 años, quiero comprarme una casa y vivir junto a ustedes dos y tener un gato llamado Happy.

Lo miré raro – ¿Un gato llamado Happy?

- ¡Sí! – Dijo emocionado – Sería genial ¿no? – Trabajaré en la empresa de mi padre una vez que me gradúe de la universidad, haré mi mayor esfuerzo, y no te preocupes, tú no tendrás que trabajar porque Eri necesita estar con su mamá y-

- Hey – Puse un dedo entre sus labios – Ya te entendí tonto – Sonreí – Eres el mejor, me haces sentir tan feliz – Lo abracé tiernamente.

..

...

* * *

¡Dos capítulos en casi un día! ¡Yay!

Gracias por sus opiniones chicos y chicas, se les agradece un montón, hacen que actualice más seguido :D

La verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo (Ya sabrán, por la pobre Lissana, pero no la odio, solo que en esta historia le di un papel de chica un poco bitch)

Bueno sin más que decir me despido :)

P.D: ¡En el próximo episodio nacerá Eri! yeeeh

Pero no se preocupen, todavía no será el último episodio, faltan algunas cosillas.

Review ¿siiiii? *-*


	10. Eri

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

..

Los pájaros cantaban, el sol se hacía presente haciendo que toda la ciudad sea cómplice de su calor que emanaba a todos.

Llegó el día en el que Natsu iba a jugar en la final. Apreté un poco mi vestido, tenía pensado llevar un vestidito color amarillo de tiritas y que llegaba hasta las rodillas, junto con mis zapatitos color azul, lindo para una chica embarazada que irá a ver a su novio jugar en la final de baloncesto ¿no?

- ¡Lu-chan! – Levy apareció abriendo la puerta de mi habitación – El juego empezará a las once y todavía son las diez de la mañana, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poquito?

- ¡Pero Levy-chan! – Protesté – Es deber mío irme perfecta para animar a mi novio ¿no?

- Nunca entenderé a las mujeres embarazadas – Me dijo – Ojalá que a mí en el futuro no me afecte tanto.

Me miré en el espejo - ¡Parezco una campana! ¡Me veo horrible!

- Cálmate Lu-chan – Levy se acercó a mí – Yo creo que te ves linda, a Natsu le gustará.

- ¿Tú crees? – De alguna manera pensaba que estaba mintiendo.

- ¡Sí! – Sonrió – Y no estoy mintiendo.

- Da igual, ven y maquíllate, que pareces un muerto – Le dije mientras ella se sentaba frente al espejo a ponerse un poco de delineador a los ojos – Oh tal vez alguien quiere contarme por qué estás sin maquillaje – Le dije pícaramente - ¿Tal vez ya tuviste tu momento de pasión con Gajeel?

- ¡Lu-chan! – Dijo Levy roja – T-todavía n-no hemos-

Reí – Tonta, ¿todavía?

- Prometimos hacerlo después del baile de fin de año – Dijo Levy sonrojada que seguía maquillándose.

Oh cierto el baile.

¿Podré ir? Para ese entonces Eri tendrá ya casi dos meses de nacida.

Suspiré. Quiero ir con Natsu.

- ¿Lu-chan? – Me dijo Levy – Estás calladita, ¿te pasa algo?

De pronto me vinieron unas fuertes ganas de ir al baño.

- ¡Levy-chan! – Dije gritando

- ¿Lu-chan? ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que... – Abrí la puerta del baño, había un líquido algo transparente en el suelo que había salido de _allí._

- ¿Te has hecho allí? ¡Pero que asquerosa que-

- ¡No idiota! – Le dije deseperada – La fuente se ha roto ¡Eri ya viene!

Levy me miró con los ojos bien abiertos – ¿Hablas en serio?

- ¡MAMÁAAA! – Grité - ¡YAA VIENEEEEE! – Me cogí el vientre abultado, de pronto me dio una punzada de dolor - ¡Ouch duele!

Levy me cogió del brazo para servirme de apoyo – Respira suave Lu-chan, mantén la calma ¿sí?

Mi madre apareció – Oh Dios mío hija, tenemos que llevarte rápido al doctor – Me cogió del otro brazo para llevarme a la salida – ¡JUDE ALISTA LAS LLAVES QUE TU NIETA VA A NACER! – Gritó haciendo que mi padre corra hacia la cochera a sacar el auto.

- ¡E-el p-partido! ¡Natsu! – Dije jadeando de dolor - ¡L-Levy-chan! ¡Ouch!

- ¡Eso será después! – Me dijo Levy mientras me sentaba en el auto - ¡Espera, todavía son las 10:30! ¡Todavía no empieza! Llamaré a Gajeel – Sacó su celular dispuesta a llamarlo.

Me dolía todo, sobre todo mi vientre, sentía grandes punzadas de dolor, estaba a punto de sudar. Me sentía demasiado débil.

No quería interrumpir el juego de Natsu.

..

..

(Normal POV)

Todos los jugadores estaban en la pequeña habitación detrás de la cancha de baloncesto, donde estaban preparándose para el gran partido que empezaría dentro de diez minutos.

Todos estaban ansiosos, nerviosos, con la mente en positivo en que iban a ganar.

Todos, menos uno.

Natsu Dragneel estaba preocupado, no le agradaba la idea que su novia iba a estar entre tanta gente viéndolo jugar, sabiendo que está casi a mitad de su octavo mes.

Tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo le iba a pasar a ella.

Un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar en ese día.

De pronto siente que alguien le da un palmazo en el brazo, era Gray.

- Veo que el capitán está nervioso.

- Cállate idiota – Le dijo Natsu – Estoy preocupado por Lucy.

- No te preocupes, ayer se veía súper bien ¿no la notaste? – Le dijo Gray para que su amigo no se tensara más – Ha estado esperando por este día, sólo tienes que hacer tu mayor esfuerzo.

Natsu le sonrió, Gray era un idiota, pero era su mejor amigo después de todo.

- Eso haré – Le dijo – Hoy ganaremos.

No muy lejos de allí, apartado de todos, se encontraba Gajeel, recostado en una pared, teniendo su momento de "relajación".

De repente se escucha una canción metalera de su celular, haciéndolo gruñir.

- ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre llamarme en este momento? – Gajeel sacó su móvil y contestó.

- _¡GAJEEL, LUCY ESTÁ A PUNTO DE TENER A SU BEBÉ, ESTAMOS EN EL HOSPITAL!_ – Gajeel tuvo que apartar su celular de su oreja para no quedarse sordo.

De pronto se dio cuenta a qué se refería su novia.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿¡La coneja!? ¿¡En este mismo instante!?

- _¡SÍ IDIOTA!_ – Le dijo Levy exaltada –_ ¡VE Y AVÍSALE A NATSU! ¡APÚRATE!_ – Colgó.

Gajeel se quedó quieto, analizando las palabras de su exaltada novia que acababa de colgar.

Abrió los ojos - ¡Oh cierto! ¡Salamander!

Se dirigió corriendo a donde estaban sus compañeros, ya casi listos para salir a la cancha de baloncesto.

- ¡OIIII SALAMANDER! – Gritó - ¡TU MUJER ESTÁ PUJANDO PARA SACAR A TU HIJA EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Gray se tapó los oídos - Cálmate Gajeel por el amor de… - Abrió los ojos – No me jodas, ¿es en serio?

Todos voltearon a ver a Natsu, se encontraba pálido.

- ¿Q-qu-qué?...¿¡QUÉ!? – Dijo - ¿E-es en serio? ¿L-Lucy ya está…?

Gajeel asintió. Natsu se quedó sin habla.

En este momento Lucy estaba dando a luz a Eri. Estaba sola.

Era deber de él acompañarla, darle su apoyo, darle su amor, y decirle que nunca la dejará.

Sonrió. Ya tenía la desición tomada. Miró a Gray seriamente.

- Te dejo mi lugar, tengo que ir a verla – Le dio un palmazo en el hombro.

- ¡Acompañar a sus novias en el parto es de hombres! – Dijo Elfman.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Dijo Gray - ¡Pero yo solito no podré!

- ¡Confío en ti! – Natsu se encontraba corriendo a la salida - Y dile a Laxus que tuve que irme. ¡Nos vemos cabrones!

El campeonato se dio a iniciar, los jugadores salieron a encontrarse con sus oponentes, la gente gritaba y animaba a sus jugadores favoritos, las porristas animaban a cada equipo.

Pero entre las porristas, tres se dieron cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

Erza, Juvia y Lissana vieron que Natsu no estaba.

Mientras tanto, afuera del campeonato, se veía a un chico con el uniforme que representaba que era miembro del equipo de baloncesto. Específicamente del capitán.

Natsu Dragneel corría y corría hacia el hospital, en donde estaba su amada novia dando a luz a su pequeña niña.

..

..

(Lucy POV)

Todo estaba blanco.

Blanco el techo, las sábanas, la doctora, las enfermeras, las batas de Levy y mi mamá que estaban acompañándome en mi delirio, blanca la puerta, blanca la sala, blanca la mesita. Blanco el hospital.

¡Juro que a partir de este momento odiaré el color blanco!

Las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes. El dolor era intenso.

Tan horrible que no se podía describir.

- ¡Ya está saliendo! – Dijo la doctora con una sonrisa - ¡Sólo un poco más Lucy!

- ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien Lu-chan! – Me animó Levy.

Mi madre acarició mi cabeza – Un poco más cariño, ¡tú puedes!

- ¡Ahh! ¡Mamá! – Dije llorando - ¡No puedo! ¡Me duele!

- ¡Sólo un poco más! – Dí mi mayor esfuerzo, la doctora sacó de una sola a Eri, llena de sangre, llorando al igual que yo. Hermosa.

Con tan solo ver a Eri, se me olvidaba todo el dolor que sentía.

- ¡Hermosa bebé! – Dijo la doctora envolviendo a Eri en una mantita, se dirigió a mi madre - ¿Haría el honor de cortar el cordón umbilical de la bebé?

Mi madre cortó el cordón, y me entregó a Eri, quien cuando estuvo en mis brazos, mágicamente dejó de llorar.

- Hola Eri – Dije sonriendo – Linda bebé, me has hecho sufrir para sacarte – Bromeé – Soy tu mami, Lucy, estoy segura de que seremos muy unidas – Besé su frente pequeña – Eres hermosa, apuesto a que tu papi se va a desmayar cuando te vea.

Levy se acercó a mi lado y sonrió a Eri – Holaaa preciosa, soy tu tía Levy, haremos la vida imposible a tu madre ¿sí?

- A pesar de que la bebé ha nacido casi a mitad de los ocho meses, se encuentra en perfecto estado – Informó la doctora a mi madre, dirigiéndose a nosotras – Bien, es hora de que la mamá descanse, ha hecho un gran trabajo, mandaremos a limpiar a la bebé.

Me recosté en la camilla, me sentía demasiado agotada.

Me pregunto si Natsu habrá ganado el partido o no. Sonreí, yo espero que sí.

..

..

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, escuché voces en la habitación, volteé lentamente para ver de quiénes eran.

En la puerta estaban mi padre junto a Natsu.

- Espero que las cuides – Mi padre tomó con sus manos los hombros de Natsu – Si no lo haces te patearé el trasero, aunque dudo que lo hagas, sé que eres el indicado.

Natsu sonrió – No se preocupe, ellas están en buenas manos.

Mi padre se fue y cerró la puerta. Dejando a Natsu solo en la habitación conmigo y con Eri.

Cerré mis ojos, haciéndome la dormida.

Natsu se dirigió hacia mí y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, luego se dirigió a Eri.

Abrí con cuidado mis ojos, vi que Natsu cargaba a Eri y se sentaba en la pequeña silla que estaba al lado mío.

- Hola Eri – Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Eri agarraba son su pequeña manito el dedo índice de Natsu – Tienes las manos muy pequeñas – Eri abrió los ojos – Tienes los ojos de tu mamá – Eri rió - ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¡Es como la mía! – Natsu besó su mejilla – Eres hermosa Eri, apuesto a que muchos chicos te buscarán, pero no te preocupes, papá está para salvarte.

- Eso fue lo más cursi y hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida – Le dije a Natsu con una sonrisa, Natsu me miró y también sonrió, dejó a Eri descansar en una pequeña cunita, se dirigió a mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Ven – Le dije haciéndole un espacio en la gran camilla, Natsu se echó al lado mío y me abrazó por la cintura - ¿Hace cuándo viniste?

- Hace poco, después de 10 minutos del parto, estabas dormida, tu padre estaba viendo a Eri.

Sonreí - ¿Y el partido? ¿Ganaron?

Natsu acarició mi mejilla – No jugué

- ¿¡No jugaste!?

- Vine a verte corriendo en cuanto Levy llamó, no quería perderme el nacimiento de mi hija – Bajó su mirada – Pero al parecer llegué tarde.

Lo miré tiernamente y le di un beso en los labios, que él haya hecho eso era tierno – Eres el mejor.

Natsu sonrió y atrapó mis labios en un beso, cerré los ojos, sintiendo su suave lengua acariciando mi boca.

Sintiendo otra vez la sensación de probar el cielo con tu boca.

Después de besarme y estar abrazados durante un rato, escuchamos que alguien venía.

No, no alguien, eran más de uno.

Natsu se sentó en la camilla, para escuchar mejor quién era.

- ¡Les he dicho que queremos verla! ¡Somos sus amigos, queremos verla!

- ¡Pero no pueden entrar muchos por-

Gray abrió la puerta de una patada, y venía junto a Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Elfman, Mirajane y ¿Lissana?

- Oww – Dijo Erza acercándose hacia nosotros - ¡Es preciosa!

- Oh –Dijo Gray con desilusión – Sacó tu cabello rosadito – Dijo tocando la pequeña cabecita de Eri que tenía diminutos cabellos rosados – Pero sus ojos son como los de Lucy – Sonrió – Opino que será guapa.

- ¡Su cabello es hermoso idiota degenerado! – Dijo Natsu.

- ¡Qué bella! – Dijo Mirajane alzando a Eri, mientras Lissana y Elfman sonreían a su lado.

- ¡Eri es todo un hombre! – Dijo Elfman.

- Hey es niña – Protestó Lissana, me miró y sonrió – Es muy linda Lucy.

Le sonreí, creo que las cosas entre las dos están yendo mejor.

Jellal vió a Eri, que seguidamente fue cargada por Erza.

- ¿No crees que es linda? – Le dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

- Yo creo que sí – Dijo Jellal sonriendo – Y mucho.

- ¡Juvia quiere tener también un bebé!

- ¡Oi Juvia! – Dijo Gray sonrojado - ¡Todavía no!

- ¡Pero Juvia quiere! – Juvia lloriqueaba jalando a Gray del brazo, haciéndonos reír a todos.

- Buen trabajo Salamander – Dijo Gajeel.

Natsu sonrió, pero luego su expresión cambió a una preocupada - ¿Y el partido? ¿Ganaron?

Todos los chicos se quedaron callados.

- Esto… - Dijo Gray – Casi quedamos empate – Se puso nervioso – Pero Gajeel se puso en medio y los chicos no se concentraron bien y al final…perdimos – Tomó aire – Yo te dije que sin ti, íbamos a perder.

Natsu lo miró – Lo último que dijiste fue lo más gay que he escuchado – Le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro – Pero no se preocupen, aquí todos dimos nuestro esfuerzo, y sé que lo hicieron bien.

- ¡Sí! – Dijeron todos.

- ¡Oigan! – Dijo Levy – Después de que Lucy salga del hospital y se encuentre mejor, hay que darle la bienvenida a Eri ¿Qué dicen?

..

..

* * *

._. ¿Y Bien? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustó? (espero que sí)

Les agradezco los reviews, los quierooo.

Ahora Eri-chan forma parte de la familia-adolescente Dragneel (Démosle la bienvenida xD)

Al parecer Lissana y Lucy, al final llegarán a ser amigas (Lissana entendió de que Natsu es sólo de Lucy jeje)

Y no se preocupen, este no es el capítulo final, falta el baile y ahí termina todo.

¿Quieren un epílogo después de final? Es desición de ustedes, manden reviews, si la mayoría quiere, gana.

Dejen su opinión en un review :)

Nos leemos.


	11. Love is forever

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

..

* * *

Todo esto era muy raro.

Ya habían pasado dos meses del nacimiento de Eri, me encontraba en mejores condiciones, ya no me dolía casi nada, ¡Incluso mi cuerpo ya estaba regresando a la normalidad! ¡Ya me veía sexy otra vez! ¡Fuuuuck Yeaah!

Los padres de Natsu adoraban a Eri, y mis padres ni que decir, también la adoraban, ella hacía el ambiente de la casa cálido y hermoso.

Oh y Wendy también adoraba a Eri, aunque no sabía el significado de "cómo hacer un bebé", a ella le encantaba Eri. Le prometí de que algún día, cuando ella sea más grande, le diría la verdad de cómo hacer un bebé.

Ser mamá ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, no es que sea bueno tener bebés siendo muy joven e inmadura, pero mi mamá me dijo que formo parte de las chicas que son valientes en tener a su bebé y quererlo mucho en vez de elegir otras opciones que a veces no resultan ser las mejores.

¿Quieren saber qué era lo raro? Bueno, les diré, después de dos semanas de tener a Eri, regresé a la escuela, ¿y saben qué pasó? ¡Todos los chicos y chicas de mi aula me dieron regalos! ¡Incluso los profesores y asistentes que me miraban con mala cara, me dieron las felicitaciones! Los chicos y chicas que nunca me hablaron, querían hablarme; las personas que hablaban mal de mí y de Natsu, ¡querían ser mis amigos! La verdad no entiendo todo esto, así que le pregunté a Levy y lo que ella me dijo fue: "Eri trae milagros y suerte para ti, ¡cómo adoro a esa pequeña!"

Sinceramente, yo no la entendí.

- Hey Luce – Dijo Natsu agarrando mi mano – Te veo muy callada ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¡No cariño! – Sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar algo – Aunque, pensándolo bien estoy preocupada por Eri, me necesita en estos momentos.

- Oye no te preocupes – Me sonrió – Estoy seguro de que ella está bien, después de todo, en estos momentos está con tu mamá ¿no?

Sonreí un poco, en las mañanas cuando tenía que ir a la escuela, mi mamá se quedaba cuidando a Eri, y en el mediodía, cuando regresaba, me quedaba toooda la tarde y tooooda la noche con Eri.

Sonreí un poco más, estar con Eri era lo mejor, y cuando venía Natsu a verme, nos pasábamos toda la tarde como una mini familia.

Podía decir que era muy feliz, demasiado.

Vi que Natsu me llevaba a la parte de atrás de la escuela, en los pequeños jardines donde no había casi nadie, solo una que otra pareja acaramelada escondida para que los profesores no los expulsen.

- Lucy – Me dijo Natsu mientras se sentaba en el pasto, yo me senté a su lado – Quiero decirte algo.

- Dime –Lo miré curiosa.

Natsu respiró profundamente.

- Tú y yo sabemos que la escuela está llena de afiches del baile de fin del año escolar…

Oh cierto el baile será dentro de una semana.

- Y no sé si podrás ir, pero… – Me miró a los ojos, estaba sonrojado – Y-yo quiero ir contigo – Miró al pasto, su cara estaba roja – Y, y, y si no p-puedes, e-entonces, quiero e-estar toda esa noche contigo y con Eri en tu casa o en la mía – Dio un respiro para no tartamudear como idiota – Sólo quiero que esa noche en donde todos se estén divirtiendo, yo quiero divertirme sólo contigo.

Le sonreí ante la cursilería que dijo, le di un beso en la frente.

Estaba ansiosa por asistir a esa fiesta y Natsu lo sabía. Desde que inicié la secundaria siempre soñé con ir al baile del último año escolar, e irme con Natsu. Yo como una princesa con su príncipe.

El sueño cursi de toda chica.

Yo quiero cumplir mi sueño cursi.

Pero… ¿Y ahora qué va a ser de Eri?

¡Ya sé! Le pediré a mamá y a Virgo que la cuiden porque será mi única fiesta de fin de año, Natsu y yo llegaremos antes de que acabe de la fiesta, por el bien de Eri.

Estaba ansiosa por ir.

- Sí… – Susurré.

- ¿Qué dijiste Luce? Estás hablando muy bajo.

- Quequieroiralbailecontigo – Volví a susurrar, estaba emocionada por ir.

- ¿Ah?

- ¡QUE SÍ QUIERO IR AL BAILE CONTIGO IDIOTA! – Grité emocionada con una gran sonrisa y le di un gran beso apasionado que Natsu correspondió.

..

..

Me miré al espejo, sonreí una vez más.

El vestido celeste pastel me quedaba perfecto: contrastaba perfectamente con mi piel pálida, disimulaba el escote que tenía, ya que era _strapples_ casi recto, apretado a la cintura y a partir de la cadera descendía elegantemente , casi cubriéndome los pies, ya que llevaba tacones color negro.

Mi cabello estaba totalmente suelto, solo le adornaba una delgada vincha con pequeños diamantes plateados.

Miré a Eri, estaba mirándome con una mirada inocente y embobada.

- ¿Qué opinas Eri? – Le dije modelando como si ella fuera un jurado para clasificar a la mejor modelo del mundo – ¿Te gusta? ¿Crees que le gustará a tu papá?

Eri rió. Sonreí y la alcé – ¿Quién es la bebé más linda del mundo? ¿Quién es? ¡Es Eri!

Eri sonrió, su cabello rosado había crecido un poco, le ponía ganchitos para adornarla femeninamente, y siempre llevaba pequeños vestiditos de diferentes colores.

Aunque a Natsu no le gustaba la idea de que llevara vestidos, haciendo ver sus piernas pequeñas. Yo le dije que era un idiota y que ella usará lo que le guste cuando sea grande.

Dejé a Eri en su pequeña cunita y me miré otra vez en el espejo ¿Le gustará a Natsu?

- Cariño – Mi mamá abrió la puerta de mi habitación – Natsu acaba de llegar ¿No crees que deberías bajar a irte para… – Me miró impresionada y sonrió – ¡Te ves hermosa querida!

Le sonreí – ¿En serio mamá? Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por maquillarme.

Mamá cargó a Eri que quería llorar, de seguro ya se había dado cuenta de que yo me iba a ir.

- Eri no llores, mira a tu mamá, parece una princesa, ¿verdad? – Eri me miró y dejó de llorar.

Creo que tengo magia para dejar de hacer llorar a Eri.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Natsu que estaba en la entrada de mi casa.

- Hey – Le dije mientras él estaba de espaldas, vestía un smoking muy elegante.

Y demasiado sexy.

- ¡Lucy! – Volteó a verme, y de repente, puso una mirada de idiota, y abrió la boca levemente, no sabía que decir.

- ¿Y? – Le dije dando una pequeña vuelta sin moverme de mi sitio – ¿Te gusta?

- Wooow – Dijo sorprendido – Te ves bellísima.

Me sonrojé, me gustaba que me diga eso, se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

De pronto se escuchó el timbre de llamada de mi celular, era Levy.

Gruñí, odio que una llamada siempre arruine los momentos mágicos que tengo con Natsu.

- Levy, ¿qué mierda qui-

- ¡LUCY! ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO!? TODOS YA ESTÁN AQUÍ Y SÓLO FALTAN TÚ Y NATSU.

Miré el reloj, eran las 10:30 de la noche.

Bueno es algo tarde, ¡Pero estaba con Natsu, había interrumpido mi momento cursi!

Suspiré.

- Querida Levy, ya sé que estás aguantada desde hace mucho tiempo con tu noviecito – Natsu rió, se escucharon reproches de parte de Gajeel y Levy desde la otra línea – Estaremos allí en unos minutos, _love ya' bitch_ – Colgué y agarré la mano de Natsu en dirección a la salida - ¡Mamá! Cuida a Eri, Natsu y yo iremos a la fiesta, estaremos viniendo algo tarde, ¡te quiero!

..

..

El local estaba lleno de los chicos que estudiaban con nosotros, todos vestían elegantemente, las chicas con diferentes vestidos preciosos, y los hombres con terno o smoking, la mayoría bailaba en la pista de baile, otros se dedicaban a tomar con sus amigos, habían parejas por los lugares más oscuros y privados, mientras que también habían personas que andaban en plena coquetería con quien querían estar.

Pero Natsu y yo buscábamos a los chicos, hasta que los encontramos en el otro lado del local, en una de las mesas de al fondo, tomando champagne.

Para nuestra sorpresa, casi todos estaban ebrios.

- ¡Oiii! – Dijo Gray, alzando una copa, mientras que con su brazo derecho abrazaba a Juvia – ¡Vinieron Lucy y el idiota rosadito! ¡Hagamos un brindis!

Todos rieron, dijeron un: Yeeeah, y alzaron sus copas.

- Lucyyy – Dijo Erza algo mareada que estaba sentada junto a Jellal, que era el único que estaba sobrio – ¿Cómo anda la pequeña? Quería que la traigas, se iba a divertir muuuy bien con nosotros.

- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? – Le dije exaltada – No dejaré a mi bebé en manos de ustedes.

- Juvia piensa que Lucy es egoísta con Eri-chan – Dijo Juvia lloriqueando mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Gray, casi sin dejarlo respirar – ¡Gray-sama, Juvia quiere tener un bebé! ¡Ahora!

Gray le miró pícaramente – ¿En serio quieres ahora? Podemos ir al auto…

- ¡Oye! – Dijo Natsu – Si realmente piensan hacerlo, póngase protección.

Juvia y Gray se sonrojaron, no sabían que nosotros los habíamos escuchado.

De pronto me di cuenta de algo.

¿Dónde estaban Levy y Gajeel?

- Oigan – Dije - ¿Alguien sabe dónde están-

- ¿Te refieres a Levy y Gajeel? – Preguntó Erza mientras que yo asentí – Se fueron muy acaramelados, no sé a dónde, de seguro están haciendo muuuuuchos bebés.

Oh ya recordé, Levy me dijo que lo harían después del baile.

¡Pero en este momento ya estaba dejando de ser virgen!

Reí, que tonta era Levy, se estaba perdiendo de la fiesta.

- Oye se han perdido algo muuuuy interesante – Dijo Erza tomando su séptima copa – Lissana estuvo besuqueándose con Rogue, hasta que Yukino, vino y le armó una pelea ¡Una pelea de perras! Debían que haber venido más temprano.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Natsu – Una pelea entre chicas suena algo excitante.

- ¡Natsu! – Dije furiosa – Si dices algo así otra vez, me iré – Natsu me miró con espanto y asintió.

Jellal tomó su sexta copa – ¿Quieren tomar un poco? – Nos ofreció champagne, mientras que recibíamos las copas para servirnos, no entendía cómo Jellal, a pesar de tomar mucho, estaba más sano que todos.

- ¿Vas a tomar? – Me dijo Natsu mirándome inseguro

- Sólo un poco – Le sonreí – No puedo excederme, es por mi salud y por Eri, tú tampoco no tomes mucho…tomar es malo, mira a los idiotas – Le señale donde estaban Gray y Juvia, besándose demasiado apasionadamente, en otras palabras… comiéndose a besos.

Natsu miró hacia donde estaban su mejor amigo con su novia, disfrutando de su compañía amorosa en estado de ebriedad – ¿Qué tienen? Lo están pasando muy bien – Hice un puchero, Natsu rió levemente y me dio un beso en la mejilla – No te preocupes cariño, no me excederé.

Mientras tomaba un poco del champagne y sentía su agridulce sabor, escuché que pasaron una canción que me encantaba.

Tomé toda la copa para encenderme y jalé a Natsu del brazo, que estaba tomando media copa.

- ¡Lu-Lucy! – Dijo Natsu casi tropezándose.

- ¡Me gusta esa canción! ¡Vamos a bailar!

..

..

Después de bailar un buen rato, nos fuimos a la parte trasera del local, habíamos descubierto un pequeño jardín adornado con luces, había un pequeño puente debajo de un pequeño río que daba camino hacia otro jardín, no había nadie, lugar perfecto para los dos.

La noche era tranquila, pacífica, me sentía bien.

Natsu se echó en el pasto, yo me eché a su lado, él me abrazó, estuvimos un buen rato así, echados abrazados en el pasto, mirando a las estrellas que iluminaban la noche oscura. Mirando a la blanca luna, hermosa, clara, brillante, siendo testigo de que nosotros éramos las únicas personas que estaban en ese jardín, disfrutando de la compañía de ambos.

Sonreí, me gustaba ver las estrellas con Natsu.

- Lucy – Me dijo Natsu.

- Dime – Dije agarrando su mano mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos.

- Después de la escuela, haré todo lo posible para salir adelante, junto contigo y Eri –Dijo sin dejar de mirar al cielo – Y no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, ni cuanto esfuerzo. Yo daré todo de mí para verte feliz.

Me levanté para ver su rostro y sonreírle – Eres un tonto – Reí un poco, me acerqué a él – Contigo ya soy feliz – Le di un tierno beso – Lo único que pido es que no te separes de mí.

Natsu atrapó mis labios en un beso más apasionado, se separó de mí y me miró tiernamente – No – Dijo mientras besaba suavemente mi pequeña nariz – No lo haré – Besó mi frente – Nunca lo haré – Besó mi mejilla derecha – Nunca – Besó mi mejilla izquierda – Nunca – Volvió a besar mis labios de una manera tan mágica que nos hizo sentir muchas sensaciones de cariño y amor, una descarga eléctrica que nos hizo pensar de alguna manera que nosotros éramos las dos personas más enamoradas del mundo.

- Me tienes tan enamorada – Le dije entre los besos que nos dábamos.

- Y tú a mí – Me dijo Natsu – No sabes cuánto.

..

..

- Entonces – Dijo Natsu mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de mi casa – Mañana vendré a verte, y a Eri también.

- Sí – Dije mientras me apoyaba sobre la puerta para mirarlo directamente – Ella te extraña.

- Yo también la extraño mucho – Dijo sinceramente, me dio un suave beso de despedida, volteó a dirigirse al auto para manejar a su casa.

Iba a abrir la puerta de mi casa para entrar y dormir del cansancio, pero algo me impidió, tenía la necesidad de decirle algo que no le había dicho en todo este tiempo.

Volteé a mirarlo – Hey Natsu.

Natsu volteó – Dime Luce.

- Gracias – Sonreí.

Natsu me miró raro – ¿Por qué me agradeces Luce?

- Por todo – Dije sinceramente – La pasé genial, hace tiempo que no teníamos un tiempo los dos, sin nadie más, ya sabes, era como los viejos tiempos ¿te acuerdas antes de que todo sucediera? Pasábamos más tiempo acaramelados y todas esas asquerosas cursilerías – Sonreí mientras sentía que mi cara se hacía roja – Pero… me encantaban, y una parte de mí extrañaba pasar todos esos momentos contigo.

Natsu se acercó hacia a mí y me miró tiernamente – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que eres linda?

- Ehh, creo que pocas – Bromeé.

- No mientas – Sonrió mientras se acercaba, me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la frente – Eres linda, hermosa y bella.

Soy la chica más feliz del mundo.

Después de que Natsu se fuera a su casa, subí las escaleras con cuidado de despertar a alguien y de caerme, me dirigí hacia mi habitación, al lado de mi cama, había una pequeña cuna, donde estaba Eri, durmiendo plácidamente como una pequeña muñequita.

Sonreí, Eri era tan tierna.

Me cambié y me eché en mi cama esperando dormir.

Las cosas han pasado tan rápido, hace no más de un año nunca iba a imaginarme que una pequeña bebé iba a acompañarme a dormir en mi habitación, que tenía que hacerle un pequeño espacio para su cuna, sus juguetes, pañales, sonajeros, ropa, y demás cosas para bebés.

Nunca me había imaginado que hace no más de un año, Natsu y yo lo haríamos en mi casa, y que por ese "accidente" íbamos a tener a Eri, la pequeña que ahora es lo mejor para nosotros.

Nunca me había imaginado que hace no más de un año iba a saber lo que realmente son los amigos de verdad, que no te juzgan, ni te miran mal por los "errores" que haces, si no que, en lugar de eso, te apoyan y no te abandonan nunca.

Nunca me había imaginado que hace no más de un año ya tenía al amor de mi vida – aunque suene muy cursi decirlo –, y que también, dentro de mí, ya había alguien que nos iba a enseñar más adelante, durante el embarazo, lo que es el significado del amor.

Ese pequeño pedacito de Natsu y yo, que ahora está durmiendo tranquilamente, nos ha hecho la pareja más feliz del mundo.

Porque sé que él ahora está pensando en mí, como yo lo hago.

Sé que él me ama, tanto como yo lo amo. Y que cada vez que estamos juntos, nos sentimos los más afortunados del mundo por tenernos unos a otros.

Y también sé que él adora a su pequeña hija, que la cela por sus vestidos cortos o por cualquier tontería aunque ella todavía sea muy pequeña. Que cada vez que ella llora, hace sus caras raras para hacerla reír, y cuando eso no funciona, la carga y la pasea por toda la casa, sonriéndole, contándole que él es el mejor capitán de baloncesto que hay en el mundo y muchas cosas más, hasta que ella deja de llorar. Que siempre se alegra cuando viene a visitarnos, aunque a veces no le guste cambiar los pañales, lo hace, todo por amor.

Me di cuenta de muchas cosas, tanto geniales, como no tan geniales que pasaron alrededor de todo este tiempo, que me ayudaron a ver las cosas de otra perspectiva y a madurar un poco.

Pero sobre todo, me di cuenta de que a pesar de muchas cosas que puedan pasar, siempre vas a tener a alguien que te dirá que todo está bien.

Yo tengo a mi familia, a Levy, a las chicas, a los chicos, incluso a Virgo.

Pero lo más importante que tengo ahora son dos personas:

Yo tengo a Natsu y a Eri, y puedo decir que soy la chica más feliz que existe.

..

..

...

* * *

Y bien este es el capítulo final :( me da pena que se haya acabado :(. En fin, ¿Les gustó? (Yo espero que sí, a mí me gusta como salió el final *-*)

Les agradezco inmensamente por todos los reviews jeje, y la mayoría ganó, haré un epílogo sobre esta mini familia.

Perdonen por la tardanza chic s :( la semana estuvo algo atareada para mí y no podía continuarlo :(

Bueno nenas y nenes, me despido y den ideas u opiniones mediante un review sobre qué quieren que se trate el epílogo.

Love ya' guys.

Nos leemos!


	12. Epílogo: A happy family

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

..

* * *

- ¡Mamiiii! – Gritó la pequeña Eri, ahora de 8 años, desde su nueva habitación tratando de hacerse una trenza a su no muy largo cabello rosado – ¡Ayúdame a peinarme!

- ¡Ahora voy hija! – Dije desde la cocina, preparando la masa para las galletas que a Eri tanto le gustan.

Ocho años han pasado desde que Eri llegó al mundo, y todo ha cambiado mucho, ahora ya no soy la chica impulsiva y que habla palabrotas a cada rato.

- Ahora sí – Me dije a mí misma intentado sacar con cuidado la tapa del horno para que no se cayera y se rompa – Voy a poner esto en el horno y… ¡Mierda! – Saqué la tapa del horno pero un vaso se cayó al piso, haciendo que se rompa en pedacitos.

Bueno en lo de las palabrotas no he cambiado casi en nada, pero sólo las digo cuando Eri no me escucha. No quiero educarla mal.

Ahora tengo veinticinco años de edad, y hace una semana Natsu, Eri y yo nos hemos mudado recién a una casa grande y cómoda, donde podemos vivir como una familia.

Ustedes dirán ¿Recién se mudan? Pues, les diré que sí. Porque desde que Natsu comenzó a estudiar en la universidad, también comenzó a trabajar pero por medio tiempo, para los gastos de Eri – y por supuesto que yo también estudié junto con él – y hace un año, nos graduamos en la carrera de administración y negocios internacionales, donde Natsu apoyará a su padre en su empresa a exportar productos y no sé qué chingadas más, la cosa es que ambos invertimos mucho dinero para poder comprar esta casa.

¿Y los demás? Pues después de graduarnos de la universidad. Erza se casó con Jellal y ahora viven en un departamento, quieren ahorrar para comprarse una casa, pero mucho más grande que la de Natsu y yo, ellos dicen que quieren tener 3 hijos. Gray y Juvia están comprometidos, pero lo que más nos impactó, fue que al comenzar la universidad, ¡Juvia quedó embarazada! Y claro tuvieron a un varón llamado Kouta, que es un año menor que Eri. Y aunque sean pequeños los dos, Natsu mantiene alejada a Eri de Kouta, es demasiado celoso. En fin, Levy y Gajeel, siguen de novios, pero no tardan en comprometerse.

Y aunque todos hemos crecido y prácticamente somos adultos, no hemos cambiado casi en nada.

- ¡Mami! – Dijo Eri desde la puerta de la cocina, se encontraba con el cabello desordenado – ¡Te dije que vinieras a ayudarme! ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

- ¡Eri! ¡No digas tonterías! – Me lavé y sequé las manos, me acerqué a ella, la conduje hacia su habitación y la senté frente al espejo – Mira tu cabello ¿Qué intentabas hacer? – La reproché mientras peinaba su lacio cabello – Parece una telaraña.

- Lo siento mami – Dijo Eri mirando hacia abajo, parecía un cachorrito que ha hecho una travesura – Sólo quería hacerme un peinado bonito, como tú siempre me lo haces.

Eri tenía el poder de parar mi enojo, se parecía mucho a su padre, odiaba que ambos tengan esa carita de cachorro.

Pero era tan tierna…

- Si tanto querías hacerte un peinado, pues yo te lo puedo enseñar – Dije haciéndole una trenza en todo el cabello – Porque si tú lo haces resulta toda una mota, le amarré con un ganchito y besé su cabeza – Listo, ahora ve a ordenar tus muñecas – Dije saliendo de la habitación, cuando de pronto me resbalé y me caí a causa de que habían muchas muñecas y peluches en el suelo.

Eri rió, de seguro me había caído de una manera graciosa.

- ¡Pero mira esto! – Dije agarrando con una mano la pinche muñeca, mientras que con la otra me sobaba el trasero – ¡Eres igual que tu padre! ¡Ambos son tan desordenados! ¡Dios mío, no sé qué voy a hacer!

Se escuchó que la puerta principal se habría.

- ¡Lucy! ¡Eri! – Gritó Natsu.

- ¡Papiiiiiii! – Eri ignoró que estaba reprochándole y se fue directo a la sala, donde estaba Natsu.

Suspiré, a veces estos dos me hacen doler la cabeza.

- ¡Eri! – Dijo Natsu alzando a Eri y abrazándola – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te portaste bien?

- ¡Sí! – Dijo Eri abrazando a Natsu – ¡Te extrañé mucho toda la mañana!

- Yo también – Dijo Natsu – Hey te veo muy hermosa ¿Ese peinado te ha hecho tu mamá?

- Sí – Dije sorprendiendo a ambos – Me costó hacerlo, pero al final lo hice – Dije sonriendo, Natsu sonrió, bajó a Eri y me besó suavemente en los labios – Yo también te extrañé toda la mañana cariño.

- Yo también amor – Me dijo susurrando.

- ¡Papi! ¿Wendy-chan vendrá hoy en la noche? – Preguntó Eri.

- No lo sé, tal vez venga a ayudarnos a seguir poniendo las cosas en su lugar ¿Quieres que la llame?

- ¡Sí! – Dijo emocionada Eri – ¡Quiero seguir jugando a las muñecas con ella!

..

..

- Y entonces le dije a Gajeel que no se deje de tonterías – Dijo Natsu ayudándome a secar los platos recién lavados, mientras Eri estaba con Wendy en su habitación – Que demuestre ser un hombre, y le pida matrimonio.

- Eres un buen amigo – Le dije terminando de secar – La pobre Levy-chan quiere casarse con él, está muy enamorada, y el sueño de toda chica es casarse con su príncipe azul – Me dirigí hacia la sala y me senté en el mueble.

Aunque pensándolo bien, yo también quiero casarme con Natsu, hemos hecho una vida juntos, pero…no hemos hablado de ese tema, todavía.

Yo quiero casarme con él, pero ¿y si él no?

Negué con mi cabeza levemente. No pienses en esas cosas Lucy, Natsu te ama ¿no?

- Esto de la mudanza me tiene muy agotada – Dije sobando mi sien – Eri tiene todo desordenado y todavía hay muchas cajas que desempacar – Miré en algunos rincones de la sala, todavía habían cajas de la mudanza.

- Dímelo a mí, he cargado lo más pesado – Dijo Natsu sentándose al lado mío – Aunque hay una caja llena de mis viejos videojuegos cerca del televisor ¿me la puedes alcanzar Luce?

- ¿¡Todavía tienes tus videojuegos!? – Le dije sorprendida – ¿Acaso todavía no maduras? ¡Tienes 25 años!

- No soy una fruta para madurar –Bromeó Natsu riendo.

- Eres igual que Eri – Dije protestando – ¡No es justo! – Me levanté yendo hacia donde estaba la caja y la cargué para dirigirme hacia él.

- Espera – Dijo Natsu – Ábrela, hay algo allí que quiero que veas.

Lo miré raro – No es una broma de mal gusto ¿verdad?

Natsu rió levemente – No – Dijo algo ¿nervioso?

Abrí la caja con cuidado, estaba algo vacía, no había ningún videojuego, sólo había otra pequeña cajita de color negro.

Volteé y vi a Natsu cerca de mí.

- Ábrelo – Dijo Natsu.

Abrí la pequeña cajita, adentro había un anillo de color plata con un pequeño diamante incrustado. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y volteé a ver a Natsu.

- Lucy – Dijo seriamente – Desde que te conocí sentí que algo iba a suceder con nosotros, ¿te acuerdas cuando recién nos conocimos y te dije eso? Después de eso me golpeaste y dijiste que era un idiota, y luego nos convertimos en mejores amigos. Después te convertiste en mi novia y por un desliz tuvimos a Eri, que por cierto, es lo mejor que tengo en mi vida, además de tenerte a ti – Eso me hizo sonreír, era tan tierno – Pero a pesar de que muchas veces fui un idiota, nunca te separaste de mí y eso es lo que más me encanta de ti – Me miró y sonrió – Y aunque tú digas que no te ves bien y que no eres linda, pues para mí, eres la mujer más bonita del mundo – Se sonrojó – Y ahora ya no sólo quiero que tú seas mi novia – Se sonrojó aún más – Quiero que seas mi esposa, mi compañera de vida – Agarró el pequeño anillo y me lo colocó en mi dedo anular – ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Lo quedé mirando como idiota, antes no entendía por qué las chicas lloran como tontas cuando sus novios les proponen matrimonio

Pero ahora sí lo entendía.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Natsu me miró raro.

- ¿Eh? ¿¡Pero por qué lloras!? ¿¡Dije algo malo Luce!? – Dijo Natsu algo desesperado – Mierda, tal vez no debí de decir que-

- ¡No idiota! – Intenté limpiar las lágrimas que salían de emoción – Lo que dijiste fue genial – Le sonreí – Estoy llorando de alegría, porque… – Me acerqué a él y deposité un suave beso en sus labios – Sí quiero… – Miré a sus ojos – Sí quiero casarme contigo.

Natsu me sonrió y me dio un beso apasionado en los labios.

- Espera – Dije parando de besarlo – Esto me hace acordar a una película que hemos visto.

Natsu me miró y se sonrojó otra vez – E-es que la vez pasada que vimos "Simplemente no te quiere" pues, la manera de que Neil se le declara a Beth es original y… pues…no quería que la forma de pedirte matrimonio fuera como siempre lo hacen las parejas, si no, ya sabes, ser más original.

Reí levemente ante la tonta idea que se le ocurrió y besé suavemente sus labios – Eres tan tierno.

- ¡Son tan tiernos! – Dijo Wendy, apareciendo en la sala junto con Eri que nos miraba sonriendo – Ahora sí Lucy-chan va a ser mi cuñada oficial ¡Oh cierto! Naaaatsu, ¿puedo invitar a Romeo? Porfaaaa

- ¡Te he dicho que no quiero verte con ese mocoso!

- ¡Pero Natsu! – Dijo Wendy - ¡Acabo de cumplir mis 15 años! ¡Y mamá y papá si aceptan mi relación con Romeo!

- ¿Quién es Romeo? – Dijo Eri.

- Oh es mi novio – Dijo Wendy sonriendo – Algún día lo traeré y jugaremos play, es demasiado genial.

- ¡Yay! – Dijo Eri.

- ¡Hey! ¡Él no entrará a esta casa porqu-

- Pues claro que puede venir – Dije interrumpiendo a Natsu – Pueden venir cuando quieran, son bienvenidos – Le sonreí a Wendy.

- ¡Gracias Lucy nee-chan! – Dijo Wendy abrazándome.

- ¿Qué Luce? ¡Pero Wendy-

- Nada de peros Natsu – Dije seriamente – Wendy tiene novio y lo quiere mucho, se ven tan lindos – Junté mis manos – Y quién sabe si llegará a ser tu cuñado.

- ¡Eso nunca! ¡Él no tocará ni un pelo a Wendy!

- ¡Natsuuuu, no seas tan malo! – Wendy hizo un puchero.

Eri sólo reía, le parecía gracioso que Natsu se comporte como un niño al ser celoso con su hermana.

..

..

Literalmente todos están aquí. Levy, Erza, Juvia y Wendy son mis damas de honor.

Natsu se encontraba conmigo en el altar. Mi vestido era grande y blanco, perfecto para una novia.

- Natsu Dragneel – Dijo el sacerdote – ¿Aceptas a Lucy Heartfilia como esposa, para cuidarla y amarla durante el resto de tu vida?

Natsu me miró y sonrió – Sí, acepto.

- Lucy Heartfilia, ¿Aceptas a Nat-

- Joder, ¡Sí acepto!

Todos rieron, incluso Eri, que se encontraba sentada junto a Kouta.

- Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte los separe, puede besar a la novia.

Natsu me besó apasionadamente – Ni la muerte logrará separarme de ti – Me susurró, haciéndome sonreír.

Ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida. La boda que tanto había soñado en mi vida.

...

..

(Normal POV)

- Y entonces mi mamá besó a mi papá, vino un ángel y trajo una piedra, la piedra se convirtió en diamante y así es como el diamante se convirtió en mí – Dijo Kouta inocentemente.

- Yo también sé cómo mis padres me tuvieron – Dijo Eri con una expresión aburrida – Ellos tuvieron sexo.

Kouta abrió los ojos sorprendido – ¿Sexo?

- Sí, seeexo – Dijo Eri inocentemente – Wendy me lo explicó, pero no lo entendí mucho, la cosa es que dicen que es genial, pero que lo haga con protección, cuando sea grande y con el chico que me quiera más que a nadie.

- Oh – Dijo Kouta mirando a Eri inocentemente – Entonces cuando seamos grandes, ¿podremos tener sexo?

- ¿Eh? – Dijo Eri sonrojada – ¿Acaso tú me quieres?

- E-eh, b-bue-eno y-yo… - Dijo Kouta sonrojado.

- ¡Chicos! – Dijo Wendy viniendo de la cocina junto con Romeo, con la ropa…algo desordenada - ¿Acaso escuché la palabra sexo?

- Wendy nee-chan ¿Tú y Romeo han tenido sexo? – Preguntó Eri mirando inocentemente a Wendy.

Wendy se sonrojó junto con Romeo – ¿¡P-pero qué dices!? ¡Eso no se dice! – Suspiró – Bueno, que esto quede entre nosotros, no les digan a nadie que le hablé de sexo a Eri-chan, y mucho menos a sus padres ¿entendido?

- Entendido – Dijeron Eri y Kouta.

Se escuchó la puerta – ¡Llegamos! – Dijeron Natsu y Lucy.

- ¡Mami! ¡Papi! – Dijo Eri con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Los extrañé tanto en estos tres días! ¿Dónde estuvieron?

Natsu abrazó a Eri – Eri, ya no llores, ya estamos aquí ¿La bruja de tu hermana no te trató bien? – Dijo bromeando mirando a Wendy.

- ¡Oye! ¡No soy una bruja! – Dijo Wendy, luego miró a Lucy y sonrió – ¿Y qué tal la luna de miel?

Lucy sonrió como tonta – Demasiado bien.

Natsu sonrió y luego miró a Kouta – Más te vale no haber tocado ni un pelo a mi hija, porque si me entero juro que te-

- ¡Natsu! ¡Tiene 7 años! – Dijo Lucy reprochándole.

Natsu gruñó, Kouta miró a Natsu con espanto.

- Bueno – Dijo Wendy – Mi turno de niñera por 3 días terminó, dejaré a Kouta en casa de Gray – Dijo agarrando la mano pequeña de Kouta y dirigiéndose a la salida, junto con Romeo – ¡Adiós Eri y Lucy!

- ¡Hey despídete de mí! – Dijo Natsu.

- Adiós tonto sobre protector – Cerró la puerta.

..

..

(Lucy POV)

Han pasado dos semanas luego de la noche de bodas y de los tres días de luna de miel. La casa ya está ordenada, Wendy se convirtió en niñera personal de Eri y de Kouta, aunque a eso no le guste mucho a Natsu, ya que odia ver a su hija muy pegada a Kouta.

En fin, él será celoso, pero eso no impedirá que Eri sea amiga de Kouta ¿no?

Estos últimos días me he sentido cansada, abatida, tengo mareos continuos y no me siento muy bien.

A parte que tengo un retraso de una semana.

Oh, creo que Eri tendrá un hermanito.

Hoy compré unos de esos tres test de embarazo, comprarlos y mirarlos me hizo recordar lo nerviosa que estaba hace unos ocho años atrás. Reí silenciosamente, recordar toda mi adolescencia junto con Natsu y mis mejores amigas y amigos, me hizo respirar un aire nostálgico, ahora ya no somos unos adolescentes donde nos encontrábamos todos los días en los odiosos pasillos de la escuela, ahora somos personas adultas, donde cada uno está formando una familia con la persona que más ama. A veces extraño mucho volver a esas épocas en donde uno es más joven y todo es más loco.

Tomé la gran botella de jugo de naranja de 2 litros y esperé a que me entraran las ganas de ir al baño.

Una vez que me hice las tres pruebas de embarazo esperé 10 minutos.

Y en efecto, los tres salieron positivos.

Cuando tenía 17 años, yo había mirado los 3 test de manera nerviosa y lloraba por la tontería que había hecho con Natsu.

Pero ahora era diferente, ahora me encontraba sonriendo. Un miembro más en la familia. Sería hermoso.

- ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¿Nos vamos a ir al parque ya? – Escuché a Eri desde la sala.

- ¡Lucy! ¿Te has atorado en el baño? – Me dijo Natsu desde el otro lado de la puerta – Eri quiere ir al parque.

- ¡No me he atorado tonto! – Dije botando los test en la papelera – Ahora voy, alístate.

Estábamos los tres caminando en el parque que quedaba cerca a nuestra casa, después de que Natsu juegue con Eri un rato, decidimos sentarnos en la pequeña banca donde Natsu me dijo para ser su novia y donde le dije la noticia que estaba embarazada hace 8 años.

Donde en este momento le diré que estoy esperando a nuestro segundo bebé.

- ¡Estoy tan cansada! – Dijo Eri sentándose en las piernas de Natsu y se apoyaba en el pecho de él, él estaba sentado al lado mío.

- Luce – Me dijo Natsu – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ocurre algo? Te veo callada.

- No es nada cariño – Le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Mami ha estado muy callada – Dijo Eri.

- Tal vez está estreñida, hoy se demoró mucho en el baño – Dijo Natsu haciendo que Eri lo mire curiosa.

- ¡No estoy estreñida! ¡Qué horror!

- ¿Entonces? – Dijeron ambos mirándome curiosos.

Me sentí intimidada. No, debía de hablar esto con Natsu primero.

Pero tenía que hacer algo para distraer a Eri. Miré a ambos lados, y visualicé un puesto de helados. ¡Eso es!

- Eri, ¿quieres ir a comprar helado? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí! ¡Quiero helado! – Dijo emocionada.

Le di el dinero a Eri y se fue corriendo al puesto de helados.

- ¿Por qué hiciste que Eri se vaya? ¿Acaso quieres decirme algo que ella no escuche? – Me preguntó Natsu.

- No es eso – Dije algo nerviosa – Sí quiero que ella lo sepa, pero después – Suspiré – Ehh..lo que pasa es que no sé cómo comenzar lo que te tengo que decir.

- ¿Es algo bueno o malo?

- Es algo muuuy bueno – Dije nerviosa.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás nerviosa?

- ¡No lo estoy!

- ¡Sí lo estás!

- Okey, sí lo estoy, pero…es que es difícil…

- Lucy – Natsu tomó mi rostro con ambas manos haciendo que yo lo mire a los ojos – Puedes decirme lo que quieras, somos esposos ahora, tenemos toda la confianza ¿no?

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, preocupada si es que le guste o no la idea de tener otro bebé.

- Natsu, yo… – Tomé aire – Yo… estoy embarazada.

Natsu me miró fijamente sin saber qué decir, luego sonrió como idiota, se paró de la banca y me alzó en un abrazo.

- ¿Es en serio Luce? ¿¡Vamos a tener otro bebé!?

- ¡Sí! –Dije emocionada por su reacción – ¡Natsu espera! ¡Me voy a caer!

- No lo harás – Me bajó sin dejar de abrazarme – Mis brazos están para protegerte – Se acercó y me dio un dulce beso en los labios – Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Sonreí – Tendremos que decirle a Eri que será hermana mayor.

- ¡Mami! ¡Papi! – Dijo Eri acercándose hacia nosotros comiendo su helado de fresa – ¿Por qué se abrazan tanto?

- ¡Eri! – Dijo Natsu sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Eri y se agachaba a su altura – Vas a tener un hermanito.

- ¿Un hermanito? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un juguete nuevo?

- No Eri – Dijo Natsu – Tener un hermanito quiere decir que vas a tener a alguien que tú vas a cuidar, vas a proteger, enseñarle muchas cosas que no sabe, y vas a jugar y crecer con él o con ella, será muy divertido ¿no?

Eri sonrió – ¡Yo quiero tener un hermanito! ¿Dónde está?

Nos sentamos en la pequeña banca – Tienes que esperar nueve meses, porque tu mamá va a mantenerlo dentro de su pancita – Dijo Natsu.

- ¿Y mamá va a estar bien? – Dijo Eri curiosa.

- ¡Claro! – Le dije sonriendo – Yo te tuve a ti durante nueve meses y ¡mírame! Estoy mejor que nunca.

Eri me miró sorprendida – ¡Genial! ¡Ya quiero tener a mi hermanito!

Natsu y yo reímos al ver cómo Eri se emocionaba al saber que íbamos a tener un nuevo miembro en la familia. Las personas que pasaban sonreían y veían que éramos los más afortunados por ser la familia joven más feliz que existe.

En esa pequeña banca donde siempre manteníamos nuestros mejores recuerdos.

En donde Natsu y yo pasábamos largos ratos como enamorados cuando éramos adolescentes.

En donde yo le di la noticia, hace 8 años de que estaba embarazada.

En donde ahora, sabemos que no solo somos tres en la familia, si no, hay un miembro más, formando una familia de cuatro miembros.

- Hey Eri, mañana compraré al gatito azul que te prometí – Dijo Natsu.

- ¡Yay! ¡Y se llamará Happy!

Reí silenciosamente, bueno tal vez ya no seremos cuatro, si no cinco.

..

..

* * *

Y con ustedes señores y señoras, este es el final :( ahora sí ya se acabó, la verdad se siente triste terminar un fic que tanto te divirtió hacerlo.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho, y perdonen si la parte de la boda es muy pequeña...es sólo que no sabía qué cosa poner más allí jeje

Agradezco inmensamente a cada uno de ustedes, tanto a los que leyeron y mandaron reviews, como a los que leyeron y no mandaron reviews. En especial agradezco a:

PatashifyDragneel.

Gabe Logan.

GATITA VALERIE.

Kikio Fullbuster.

AnimexLyyn.

Dislacie.

izichan21.

Rin Meridisu.

Misa Hakate.

xEhyeh - Asher - Ehyehx.

.

Michie-san.

Y demás personas que olvidé mencionar, igual les agradezco de corazón. Espero volver a leernos en mis próximos fics.

Y espero no haberlos decepcionado con esta linda y graciosa historia.

Love ya' guys.

Nos leemos! :)


End file.
